Une Nouvelle Famille
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Hermione Granger est un grand médicomage. Elle a quitté l'Angleterre quatre ans et demi auparavant, laissant derrière elle sa meilleure amie, Ginny Potter, avec qui elle n'a plus aucun rapport. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit la lettre du notaire lui annonçant la mort des époux Potter. Hermione décide de rentrer en Angleterre, où elle découvre que Ginny lui lègue... ses enfants...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour!

Je suis Nubiz HG, je suis fan d'Harry Potter et notamment du couple RON/HERMIONE ! :D

Cette fic ne sera néanmoins pas centrée sur le couple, même s'il y aura un peu de Romione ^^ (c'est plus fort que moi!)

J'ai écrit pas mal de fic sur le couple Ron/Hermione, que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site La Salle Sur Demande, au même pseudo (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr!)

Je vois qu'il y a quand même pas mal de francophones dans la rubrique Harry Potter ici, donc je tente ma chance Avec cette fanfiction que je n'ai pas eut le temps de poster sur La Salle Sur Demande (puisque le site a été abandonné...). J'espère retrouver quelques amis ou collaborateur de la salle (si vous êtes là, faîtes-moi signe, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^)

Bonne lecture!

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

S'il y avait une chose qu'Hermione Granger aimait dans la vie qu'elle menait à New York, c'était bien son travail. La jeune femme avait choisi un peu plus de quatre ans plus tôt de quitter le continent Européen pour rejoindre l'Amérique en tant que médicomage. Son boulot lui demandait la plus grande partie de son temps, en fait elle vivait pratiquement dans l'hopital où elle exerçait.

Hermione Granger était un grand Médicomage, son nom était mondialement reconnu, grâce notamment au choix qu'elle avait fait en s'installant en Amérique.

Elle avait commencé sa carrière en Angleterre, son pays natal. Elle avait exercé à Sainte Mangouste pendant deux ans, puis elle avait eut une opportunité de partir pour l'Amérique pour continuer son parcours.

Déjà quatre ans et demi qu'elle vivait sur le sol Américain, et vivait pleinment son métier.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait été obligée de laisser derrière elle son ancienne vie. Qui se réduisait à peu de choses, puisque la raison principale qui l'avait poussée à aller en Amérique était la mort de ses parents, ce qui avait laissé Hermione sans famille.

Il y avait bien Ginny, sa meilleure amie.

Ginny et Hermione avaient fait leurs études toutes les deux, elles avaient été en classes à Poudlard, puis en école de Médecine, enfin elles avaient été à Sainte Mangouste ensemble. Ginny n'avait jamais été très impliquée à l'hopital. Notamment parce qu'elle avait épousé Harry Potter, un garçon d'un an plus âgé qu'Hermione et elle-même, puis elle été tombée enceinte.

Le petit James devait avoir six ans maintenant.

Ginny était à nouveau tombée enceinte deux ans plus tard, elle avait donc un second garçon, Albus.

Bien que Ginny ait compris la douleur de sa meilleure amie lorsque cette dernière avait perdu sa seule famille, elle avait été terriblement déçue de la décision d'Hermione de quitter l'Angleterre pour partir si loin. D'autant plus qu'Hermione abandonnait sa seconde famille : sa meilleur amie ou soeur de coeur, son époux qui était vite devenu un ami également, et le petit James, son filleul.

C'est pourquoi les deux amies s'étaient quittées en mauvais termes.

Hermione avait besoin de changer d'air et une opportunité d'étendre sa carrière à un niveau international s'était présentée au bon moment, mais Ginny ne comprennait pas que sa meilleure amie soit prête à tout quitter en si peu de temps...

Hermione soupira en songeant à sa rouquine de meilleure amie. Elle se demandait comment allaient Ginny, les enfants et Harry. Si la famille Weasley passait toujours Noël en famille, avec presque une trentaine de personnes agglutinées autour de la cheminé dans l'attente d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Si Ginny avait repris le boulot depuis la naissance des enfants...

Depuis qu'elle était partie, Hermione avait envoyé deux simples cartes. L'une à Noël, avec un cadeau pour James, la seconde à nouvel an. Mais Ginny n'avait répondu ni à l'une, ni à l'autre... sûrement trop furieuse après Hermione pour avoir même simplement ouvert l'enveloppe.

Hermione avait alors abandonné.

Elle ne regrettait pas trop, du moins elle essayait de s'en persuader.

De toute façon elle travaillait beaucoup trop et puis elle devait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Nouvelle vie qui tournait à merveille. Hermione était un grand Médicomage, les docteurs du monde entier envoyaient leurs patients les plus malades la consulter, et Hermione parvenait à faire des miracles. Elle gérait un réseau importants de chercheurs, publiait des articles, recevait des prix... Son boulot était devenu sa vie, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'acheter un foyer, se contentant de vivre dans un appartement miteux à proximité de l'hopital où elle travaillait.

Pourtant, Hermione avait réussit à mettre de coté un beau pactol. Elle utilisait très peu son argent, elle ne sortait pas, ne se faisait pas plaisir, n'achetait pas de nouveaux habits... Elle ne faisait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait appris à faire avec Ginny : le tour des bars, des boîte de nuit, faire les magasins pendant toute une journée, rencontrer des amis...

La vie d'Hermione Granger se réduisait à son travail.

Et son chat. Pattenrond était un cadeau de Ginny. Elle lui avait offert le gros chat aux longs poils roux juste après la naissance de James. Ginny avait toujours voulu aider Hermione à trouver un homme à ajouter à sa vie, pour partager des instants intimes, fonder une famille...

Chose qui était devenue difficile après la rupture d'Hermione avec Ron Weasley, le frère de Ginny. Il avait l'âge de Harry, il était grand, fort, drôle, charmeur et il avait les cheveux d'un roux aussi flamboyant que ceux de Ginny. Ron et Hermione étaient très passionnés, peut-être trop.

Ron était auror, il passait beaucoup de temps en mission, tandis qu'Hermione vivait pratiquement à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, jusqu'à ce que Ron soit blessé gravement lors d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse.

Hermione avait pris des congès, elle avait installé Ron chez elle et avait pris soin de lui, comme une femme l'aurait fait pour son époux.

Mais les deux caractères trempés des amoureux s'étaient confrontés et tout s'était écroulé. Après un mois de convalescence, Ron avait quitté l'appartement, laissant une Hermione furieuse et effondrée reprendre le boulot.

Une semaine plus tard, les parents d'Hermione disparaissaient.

Ron était une autre raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté l'Angleterre avec autant d'empressement.

Depuis Ron, aucun homme n'était venu prendre la place du rouquin. Ni dans le coeur de la jeune femme, ni dans son lit. Hermione avait eut quelques conquêtes, bien sûr, mais jamais rien de sérieux, jamais plus d'une nuit. Elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais cela la dégoûtait... Elle aurait aimé être comme Ginny, n'avoir connu qu'un seul homme et l'aimer jusqu'au bout, mais après Ron tout était devenu bien différent.

Il avait été le premier, et serait sûrement le dernier à voler le coeur d'Hermione Granger.

-Docteur Granger!

Hermione interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Elle se tourna légèrement pour voir courir vers elle un de ses internes. Amanda était un grande femme, élégante, elle avait de longues jambes fines, un buste droit et un visage harmonieux, elle avait aussi des magnifiques mèches d'un blond argenté qui dansaient autour de son visage tandis qu'elle courait droit devant elle.

-Docteur Granger, répéta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur d'Hermione. Il y a un hibou, il est entré dans votre bureau il y a deux heures, il commence à s'impatienter.

-J'ai du travail, répondit Hermione d'un air sévère. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas simplement pris le message, je l'aurait lu en rentrant.

-J'ai essayé, s'excusa Amanda l'air piteux.

Elle leva la main à la hauteur du visage de sa patronne. Hermione remarqua alors les griffures sur les doigts de la jeune médicomage.

-Très bien... soupira-t-elle.

La brunette se dirigea à petit pas vers son bureau.

-Désinfectez-moi ces plaies, cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Amanda.

En entrant dans son bureau, Hermion remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucun hibou. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans la pièce. Le volatile avait dû partir voir si elle n'était pas plutôt à son appartement, comme le faisaient souvent les hiboux lorsqu'il avaient deux adresses.

Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. De toute façon cela faisait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était à l'hopital et il fallait nourir Pattenrond. Hermione transplanna donc dans son appartement.

Elle avait raison, le hibou était en train de frapper contre le carreau de la cuisine. Elle alla lui ouvrir et le volatile fit le tour de la pièce avant d'aller se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il tendit solennellement sa patte pour qu'Hermione récupère la lettre qui y était attachée. Hermione s'en saisit et la déplia à la hâte, intriguée.

La lettre venait du notaire Belfort, un homme auquel Hermione avait déjà eut affaire à la mort de ses parents, et dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler depuis. Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé un hibou? Est-ce que cette lettre concernait ses parents? Pourquoi après plus de quatre ans?

N'y tenant plus, Hermione ouvrit la lettre.

 _ **Miss Granger,**_

 _ **J'ai le regret de vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. Le treize juin dernier, Madame et Monsieur Potter sont malheureusement décédés dans un accident de voiture. Je vous présente sincèrement toutes mes condoléances et vous prie de venir me rencontrer à mon bureau dès que possible.**_

 _ **Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss Granger, mes salutations les plus distinguées.**_

 _ **Mr Edward Belfort**_

Hermione relut la lettre. Finalement son regard tomba sur le nom de ses deux amis, et sur le mot terrible... _Décédés_.

La brunette s'effondra, elle laissa tomber la lettre et pressa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher les cris de douleur de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvre tremblantes.

Après de longues minutes de pleurs, Hermione jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Elle balaya son appratement miteux du regard et constata le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenaient. Elle avait un salon vide, une cuisine misérable et une chambre avec à peine une dizaine de fringues pour s'habiller. Tout cela serait vite rassemblé. Et elle partirait très rapidement.

Pour l'Angleterre.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez le temps, laissez-moi une petite review :)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et tous ceux qui ont lu et décidé de suivre ma fanfiction :) Je sais que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je ne m'attendait pas à avoir autant de lecteurs, ça me fait très très très plaisir :)_

 _Je poste donc enfin la suite :) Le deuxième chapitre est un peu court, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'allait quand même pas tout dévoiler d'un coup ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :) Je posterai le chapitre suivant vendredi si tout se passe bien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Le surlendemain, lorsqu'Hermione posa enfin le pieds sur le sol anglais, elle avait les traits tirés et le regard perdu dans le paysage anglais. Elle huma l'air britannique et se sentit bizarrement chez elle.

Durant tout le voyage, Hermione n'avait cessé de se poser des questions. Que ferait-elle une fois en Angleterre? Qui serait là pour l'accueillir? Pourquoi devait-elle se rendre chez le notaire, elle qui n'avait plus de contact avec Ginny depuis des années.

La fraicheur anglaise qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis plus de quatre ans lui avait manqué, elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en sortant de l'avion qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Elle était à Londres. Une ville où elle avait grandit avec ses parents, où elle avait étudié, puis travaillé et habité. Elle se sentait de retour chez elle, alors qu'il ne lui semblait même pas que sa terre natale lui avait manqué.

Hermione prit un bus qui la conduisit dans le centre de Londres. De là, elle se rendit à pieds jusqu'au chaudron baveur pour y prendre une chambre. Elle se posa quelques minutes sur le lit de la chambre que le barman lui avait loué. La brunette soupira, en songeant qu'elle avait passé des soirées mémorables dans ce bar avec Ginny, puis avec Harry et Ron aussi...

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler convulsivement, puis elle éclata en sanglots.  
Le simple fait d'être revenue à Londres lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs de Ginny. Hermione prenait peu à peu conscience que sa meilleure avait disparu à jamais, et que tout était différent maintenant qu'elle était revenue.

Ginny... Pourquoi Ginny ?

Il lui fallut une petite heure pour reprendre contenance. Hermione arrangea un peu son maquillage et sa coiffure et quitta le pub, laissant sa valise dans sa chambre. Elle se rendit du côté moldu, car M. Belfort était un notaire impliqué dans des affaires aussi bien sorcières que moldues, et beaucoup de né-moldus s'adressaient à lui pour prendre en charge leurs dossiers et ceux de leur famille : moldue.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le bureau. Il se trouvait aussi près que possible du Chemin de Traverse, pour que les familles de sorciers puissent s'y rendre sans avoir à transplanner en quartier moldu. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment de coin de rue, à deux étages. Mais seul le rez-de-chaussée servait de bureau pour le notaire. On y entrait par une toute petite porte sombre, à laquelle était accrochée le numéro treize en chiffres de bronze.

Hermione entra.

Un long corridor sombre lui faisait face. C'était le même que quelques années auparavant, lorsque la jeune femme venait lire le testament de ses parents. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lustre accroché au milieu du corridor, éclairant péniblement toute la surface du couloir. Au bout du corridor, la porte du bureau, toute aussi sombre que le reste.

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit sur le notaire. M. Belfort offrit un faible sourire à la jeune femme qu'il venait de reconnaître malgré son air fatigué et ennuyé.

-Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez reçu ma lettre.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer la main et la conduire dans le bureau, où il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Miss Granger, je vous présente mes condoléances, fit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, de l'autre coté d'un lourd bureau en noyé.

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de parler. Se trouver dans cette pièce lui déchirait le coeur, et elle avait la gorge serrée de retenir ses sanglots. Le terrible souvenir de la lecture du testament de ses parents lui revint et Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle était ici pour les mêmes raisons que la dernière fois: M. Belfort allait lire le testament de Ginny et Harry.

-J'ai déjà lu le testament de mon coté, évidemment, avec les parents de Mme Potter. Et il se trouve que le testament vous concerne.

-Pourtant...

-Je sais, mais le testament reste ce qu'il est. Il est du coté de la loi, et vous êtes concernée.

Hermione hocha la tête et essuya une larme qui avait échappé à ses paupières et à sa volonté.

-Je suppose que ça va être dur pour vous de l'entendre, fit le notaire. Mais il est essentiel que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout. Je ne vais vous lire que la partie qui vous concerne, si vous voulez bien.

-Bien sûr.

Le notaire saisit un dossier qu'Hermione identifia comme le testament. Elle s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise, consciente que ce document avait été rédigé par Ginny avant sa mort. Hermione était terriblement mal à l'aise, comme si ce document lui faisait peur, lui prouvait que sa meilleure amie était partie.

-Une dernière personne doit être mentionnée dans ce testament, lut le notaire d'une voix claire. Il s'agit d'Hermione Jeanne Granger, ma meilleure amie et la soeur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

-A Hermione, repris M Belfort, je confie...

Le notaire tourna la page et Hermione se redressa, intriguée par les derniers mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ginny lui léguait quelque chose? Mais quoi? Comment était-ce possible après toutes ces années de silence et d'oubli?

-Excusez-moi, interrompit-elle le notaire. Ce testament, quand vous a-t-il été confié?

-Il y a cinq ans, lui répondit l'homme.

Hermione resta figée, incapable de parler.

-A Hermione, répéta le notaire, je confie mon ou mes enfants (s'il y en a à venir) et la pension qui doit aller avec.

Hermione était toujours immobile sur sa chaise, incrédule. Avait-elle bien entendu?

-Soit, fit M Belfort, la somme de sept trois mille £ par ans et par enfant.

-Pardon?! S'écria Hermione qui réagissait enfin. Des enfants?!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Miss Granger?

La jeune femme couina vaguement, horrifiée. Ginny avait eut deux enfants : James avait presque deux ans lorsqu'Hermione avait quitté l'Angleterre et Ginny était enceinte d'un second enfant. Avant son départ, Hermione avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qu'Harry voulait appeler Albus.

Cela signifiait que Ginny légait à Hermione deux enfants en bas âge?

Non... C'était impossible !

-Il doit y avoir une erreur, fit Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, Miss Granger. C'est bien écrit là, et signé par Mme et M Potter.

Pour confirmer ses dires, le notaire lui tendit le testament dont Hermione se saisit brusquement. Elle vit alors la signature de Ginny qu'elle connaissait par coeur, suivie de celle de Harry.

-Les enfants attendent dans le bureau d'en face, ajouta M Belfort.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

 _Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre! Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît (si vous avez le temps et l'envie!) :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà mon troisième chapitre :) Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à vos questions (j'espère!). Je souhaite que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les deux premiers (et pourquoi pas plus? On ne sait jamais ! )

Vos reviews me font très très trèèèès plaisir, j'espère en recevoir de nouvelles pour ce chapitre :)

Bonne Lecture!

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Hermione se laissa guider vers le couloir, puis vers le bureau d'en face. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement, effrayée. Que pouvait-elle dire à ces deux garçons? Qu'allaient-ils penser de ce que leur mère avait décidé pour eux il y avait cinq ans? Légalement, elle était leur tutrice, et elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner ici dans ce bureau de notaire. Mais comment allait-elle gérer deux enfants dans sa minuscule chambre d'hotel? Elle qui n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants!

La porte grinça un peu quand elle l'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans le bureau. Il y avait deux sièges à roulettes dans le bureau, dont les dossiers lui tournaient le dos. Hermione attendit quelques secondes pour faire remarquer sa présence en toussotant.

Un premier siège se retourna et un garçon d'environ six ans apparut. Il fixa son regard au visage d'Hermione et la brunette fut bouleversée par l'air infiniment malheureux du garçon. Il s'agissait de James, c'était évident. Le deuxième siège fit la même chose que le premier quelques secondes auparavant et Hermione faillit s'étrangler. Un petit garçon de quatre ans la regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Sur ses genoux, une petite fille de deux ans semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

-Que... Qui sont ces enfants? Fit Hermione en se retournant vers M Belfort.

-Il y a James, Albus et Lily.

-Trois enfants? Bafouilla Hermione.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du notaire et se retourna pour faire face aux enfants. Ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement, ses yeux lui piquaient et sa gorge était de plus en plus sèche. Hermione avait envie de hurler.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Albus poussa Lily de ses genoux et lui prit la main alors qu'il se levait. Tous les deux s'approchèrent de la nouvelle venue et l'observèrent avec insistance.

-Je suis Hermione, se présenta la jeune femme.

Elle avait la voix tremblante et était très peu sûre d'elle. Les deux plus petits la regardaient toujours avec curiosité et cela effraya un peu Hermione qui fit un pas en arrière. Seulement, James se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur elle. Il attrapa les jambes de la médicomage et les serra de toutes ses forces, éclatant en sanglots.

-James, soupira Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec des enfants. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec les enfants de Ginny. Elle posa une main sur le sommet du crâne de James et le caressa maladroitement.

-C'est avec toi qu'on va? Fit Albus.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur la frimousse malicieuse du petit garçon. Albus ressemblait énormément à Harry. Il avait des yeux émeraudes et des cheveux noir de jais en bataille, un visage fin et un petit nez en trompette tout à fait adorable.

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur James. Le petit garçon de six ans était un parfait mélange de Ginny et Harry. Assez petit pour son âge, rouquin aux tâches de rousseur multiples, il avait l'air mélancolique d'Harry et sa silhouette aussi, mais ses yeux étaient ceux de Ginny tout comme ses cheveux et son nez un peu long.

Quand à la petite Lily, elle avait plus l'air d'Harry. Des yeux émeraudes comme ceux d'Albus et la mine plus sage et discrète que James, mais elle avait de longs cheveux roux légèrement ondulés vers les pointes. Elle était minuscule, une petite fille sans défense, et sans parents...

Cela rappela à Hermione pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle était revenue en Angleterre. La surprise avait été grande, mais la brunette était revenue pour Ginny. Et si sa meilleure amie avait décidé de lui confier ses enfants, Hermione était bien forcée de rendre ce service à sa meilleure amie défunte...

La jeune femme se pencha pour attraper la petite fille. Lily se laissa faire, elle encercla même le cou de la brunette pour plonger son visage dans le creux du cou d'Hermione. Doucement, la médicomage entreprit de la bercer.

-Monsieur Belfort, je n'ai pas d'appartement, je loge au Chadron Baveur, vous savez... Fit Hermione en caressant les cheveux roux de James.

Le notaire acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Entrainant avec elle James et Albus, Hermione suivit le notaire qui lui tendit un plan.

-Voici la maison de Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

-Le frère de Ginny?

-Exact. Nous lui avons envoyé un hibou pour le prévenir de la disparition de sa soeur, mais M Weasley est un auror, il est donc fréquemment en déplacement et le hibou n'a toujours pas, semble-t-il, réussi à délivrer son message.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle pris le plan et l'étudia un instant.

-Nous avons eut l'autorisation de Mme Molly Weasley pour vous y installer avec les enfants. Je vous conseille d'y emménager dès ce soir, les enfants ont une chambre là bas et vous en trouverez une. Mme Weasley est un peu trop secouée par la perte de sa fille, elle vous rendra sûrement visite dans la semaine, mais elle n'avait pas la force de vous voir avant.

-Très bien...

-Vous pouvez transplanner, j'adresserai un mot à Tom qui vous fera parvenir vos bagages.

Hermione acquiesça, elle resserra le petit corps de Lily contre elle et fit signe aux garçons de s'approcher d'elle.

Albus et James se collèrent à la jeune femme, leurs bras encerclèrent les jambes d'Hermione et ils posèrent leur tête contre elle. La brunette les observa un instant, son coeur fondit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard presque soulagé d'Albus.

Elle se concentra sur sa destination, serra Albus et James contre elle et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la maison de Ronald Weasley dont elle venait de contempler le plan. Un Pop sonore et Hermione se retrouvait dans la vaste maison. Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant à quel point le salon était grand et lumineux. Elle frotta le crâne des garçons pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

Albus lança un regard autour de lui, il sourit en reconnaissant la maison de son oncle. Il se détacha d'Hermione et se précipita vers le canapé où il se pencha pour sortir d'en dessous une boîte remplie de jouets. Dans les bras d'Hermione, Lily s'agita un peu pour se dégager à son tour de la jeune femme et rejoindre son frère. Elle saisit un dinausore en plastique et commença à jouer avec en faisant des mouvements larges avec son poignet.

Ils jouaient dans le silence complet.

Hermione eut un sourire triste et quitta les deux plus jeunes des yeux en posant son regard sur James qui ne bougeait pas.

-James? Appela-t-elle.

Mais le garçon ne réagissait pas. Il resta collé à elle et Hermione se débattit un peu pour se mettre accroupi à la hauteur du petit garçon. Il ne lui cacha pas ses larmes et tendit les bras, quémandant un câlin. Hermione avait envie de se joindre à lui dans ses larmes, mais elle refusait de pleurer devant un enfant. Tout ce dont avaient besoin James, Albus et Lily, c'était d'une personne forte et assurée, qui leur permettrait de surmonter le deuil. Hermione avait appris ça en tant que médicomage.

La brunette soupira et considéra James comme s'il avait été un patient. Elle l'etreignit et le souleva pour aller le déposer sur la canapé, tout contre elle. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Bercé par les battements rassurants de son coeur, il s'endormit, les joues encore humides.

Les deux petits continuèrent à jouer dans un silence glacé, sous le regard perdu d'Hermione. Qu'allait-elle faire de ces enfants? Aurait-elle la force de les éduquer et de prendre soin d'eux?

Elle savait qu'aucune question financière ne se posait, Ginny avait été prévoyante et elle-même disposait d'une petite fortune avec toutes les économies qu'elle avait entassées à Gringotts...

Mais les enfants allaient-ils accepter aussi facilement la disparition de leurs deux parents? Jusqu'ici ils se montraient sages, silencieux et réceptifs à l'arrivée d'un nouveau visage dans leur vie... Mais cela allait-il durer?

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez une petite review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre pour lundi... Bon du coup je suis en avance (pour une fois!)

J'ai passé une semaine géniale en vacances au bord de l'océan atlantique :) Je suis crevée, mais je me suis amusée comme une folle! Ce qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire un peu ce soir, donc de continuer mes fics ! ;)

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture!

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Les deux premières nuits se passèrent sans problèmes.

Lily et Albus ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la situation, ils étaient silencieux et jouaient discrètement, respectant le silence qu'Hermione avait presque imposé dans la maisonnée. James avait pleuré presque sans arrêt pendant ces deux jours et Hermione avait concentré ses efforts sur le plus âgé de la fratrie, sans trop savoir si c'était une erreur ou non... Le premier matin, ses bagages étaient arrivés, avec Pattenrond. Le vieux chat aux poils roux avait fait sensation chez les enfants et Lily ne quittait plus l'animal d'une semelle. Pattenrond semblait apprécier la présence et l'attention que lui portaient les enfants, ce qui avait considérablement aidé Hermione.

Le troisième soir, Hermione avait couché les enfants assez tôt pour se retrouver seule un instant dans la cuisine. James et Albus partageaient une chambre et Lily était installée dans la chambre d'à côté. Hermione dormait dans la chambre d'amis, située en face des deux chambres d'enfants. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à dormir une seule nuit entière depuis son retour à Londres.

Les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie la hantaient. Parfois, le visage de Ginny se dessinait dans son esprit, elle la voyait qui souriait, qui parlait, qui s'amusait... Une Ginny vivante, pleine de joie et de chaleur...

De plus, Hermione avait du mal à imaginé que cette maison gigantesque appartenait à Ron Weasley. Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, Ron était encore à moitié étudiant, puisqu'être auror était une sorte d'apprentissage très long. Il gagnait difficilement sa vie, d'ailleurs il allait parfois travailler pour ses frères, dans un magasin de farces et attrapes made in Weasley sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron devait avoir bien changé...

En cinq ans, la vie du jeune homme avait dû considérablement évoluer pour qu'il puisse s'offrit une demeure comme celle-ci...

Avait-il une femme? Ou une petite-amie? En tout cas rien dans la maison ne semblait le montrer...

Il y avait énormément de photos posées un peu partout sur les meubles, accrochées aux murs... Des photos de sa famille, de ses amis... Il y avait tellement d'images où figuraiant Harry et Ginny... La rouquine apparaissait pratiquement sur toutes les photos.

Hermione avait même pu voir quelques photos où elle apparaissait en compagnie de Ginny. Toutes les deux souriaient à l'objectif, toujours en se tenant par les épaules ou par la taille avec cette complicité qui faisait les meilleures amies...

Hermione s'approcha de la photo qui avait retenue son attention. C'était une photo que Ron avait prise lorsque les deux amies avaient obtenu leur diplôme de médecine. Elles étaient encore une fois collées l'une à l'autre, souriant à pleine dents et montrant fièrement leurs diplôme à l'objectif. Ginny resplendissait, elle portait à son doigt la bague de fiançaille que Harry lui avait offerte quelques instants plus tôt, et Hermione avait l'air sur un petit nuage...

Hermione sentit à nouveau que les larmes s'invitaient sur son visage. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, effondrée. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu les quitter? Elle qui était si pleine de vie, elle qui avait trois enfants et que tout le monde aimait?

Hermione aurait compris que le sort s'abbatte contre elle, elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, que son travail... Elle aurait mille fois préféré mourir à la place de Ginny et Harry... Pourquoi avait-il fallut que deux parents meurent en laissant derrière eux trois orphelins, abandonnés à une femme qui savait à peine ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées morbides par la petite voix d'Albus.

-Euh...Hermione?

Elle essuya ses larmes en vistesse et se retourna en affichant un sourire peu convaincant.

-Albus? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre, qui indiquait minuit passé.

-Il est tard, fit Hermione avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hermione ne connaissait pas grand chose aux enfants, mais elle savait à peu près qu'à minuit, ils dormaient en général. En tant que médicomage, elle pensa que le garçon était sujet à des crises d'insomnie. Elle posa une main sur le front du petit brun, inquiète de sa température. Albus attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra.

-Comment on doit t'appeler? Demanda-t-il.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione bafouilla une série de mots incompréhensibles. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et soupira.

-Pourquoi pas Tante Hermione? Proposa la garçon.

-Je... Je sais pas.

Hermione planta son regard dans les yeux émeraudes d'Albus. Le petit garçon avait l'air si paisible, si lucide. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sagesse dans le regard d'un enfant.

-Euh... Oui, je trouve ça bien, Accepta la brune. Et toi? Tu aimes?

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Répéta Hermione.

Elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Les enfants restaient un véritable mystère pour elle et la brunette se demanda comment Ginny avait pu penser un jour qu'elle saurait s'occuper de James, Albus et même Lily. Albus haussa les épaules, il pris soudain un air désolé et se balança sur ses petites jambes, mal à l'aise.

-James pleure, avoua Albus.

-Oh.

Le petit brun leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle pour réclamer une étreinte qu'elle lui offrit avec hésitation. Tous les enfants réclammaient-ils sans arrêt des calins?

-Pourquoi il pleure, James? Demanda Albus.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front d'Albus en le berçant tout doucement.

-Il est malheureux, tu sais, répondit Hermione.

-Tu veux pas lui parler? Proposa le petit Albus l'air affreusement triste.

Hermione caressa les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon.

-Des fois, tu sais... Répondit la jeune femme. Des fois, les gens ont besoin d'être seuls. James a besoin de réfléchir et de penser à ta maman et ton papa.

-Je pense à eux aussi...

-Je sais, répliqua Hermione. Mais James a sa propre façon de réfléchir et de songer à tes parents. Il est plus vieux que toi... Il a une autre vision des choses.

Albus laissa sa tête tomber contre le cou d'Hermione. Il huma l'odeur de la jeune femme et et soupira.

-Il va être malheureux longtemps?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un cri aigu retentit à l'étage et Hermione se détacha brusquement du petit garçon pour courir vers les escaliers. Dans la chambre de Lily, la petite fille hurlait de toute sa petite voix en se débattant avec ses couvertures. Hermione se précipita vers la rouquine. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme resta figée de stupeur, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis elle plongea vers la petite fille pour l'étreindre.

Elle berça Lily un peu trop brusquement, mais la petite fille sembla se calmer peu à peu. Elle cessa finalement de hurler, et ses cris se transformèrent en pleurs. Elle se blottit contre Hermione et se laissa bercer en fermant les yeux.

-Je veux ma maman, murmura la petite rouquine.

Le coeur d'Hermione se fendilla. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle attendit.

-Maman, papa... Continuait à supplier la petite fille.

Petit à petit, Lily finit par s'endormir, perdue dans son chagrin.

Quand Hermione redescendit, Albus était toujours là. Il l'attendait sur le canapé. En s'asseyant à ses cotés, Hermione remarqua les larmes sur les joues du petit brun. Elle l'attira contre elle et ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé sans un mot.

Avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, Hermione songea à Ginny et Harry. Ginny savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait en confiant ses enfants à sa meilleure amie? Hermione en doutait, d'ailleurs si elles n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble à l'époque où Ginny avait rédigé son testament, c'était certainement parce que la rouquine savait qu'Hermione aurait refusé la garde des petits.

A l'époque, déjà, il n'y avait que deux personnes auxquelles aurait songé Ginny : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

D'un coté, Ron était l'oncle attentionné, toujours là pour prendre soin des enfants (de James à l'époque)... Quand il était présent. Parce que Ron était un grand auror et que ses longs et fréquents déplacements l'empêchaient de prendre soin des enfants s'il en avait la garde. Il aimait énormément James, mais ça ne suffisait pas d'aimer un gamin pour en devenir le père.

D'un autre coté, il y avait Hermione. La médicomage passionée par son travail, un peu attendrie devant le petit James qui remuait ses gambettes en gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les enfants, mais elle apprendrait à en prendre soin, elle pourrait les éduquer s'il le fallait, même si cela impliquait qu'elle devrait sacrifier son travail pour eux. Hermione avait des économies importantes et pouvait facilement laisser tomber son travail pendant quelques années, sans craindre de difficultés financières, elle était toujours présente, du moins avant de quitter l'Angleterre, et était bien assez rationnelle pour décider de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour des enfants.

Ginny avait sûrement fait son choix alors que James n'était âgé que d'un an et qu'il se plaisait à se blottir dans les bras de la meilleure amie de sa mère en gazouillant. Quand Hermione prenait un ou deux jours de congé pour garder le petit garçon alors que ses parents allaient faire une journée en amoureux, ou lorsque Ginny avait envie de travailler une journée entière et qu'elle n'avait pas de nounou.

En regardant le petit Albus qui s'était endormi avant elle, Hermione se demanda si cette nouvelle vie ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose...

Les enfants étaient une partie de sa meilleure amie et elle trouvait en eux ce qui lui avait tellement manqué durant ces quatre années et demi d'exil : une famille.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez une petite review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! :)

Je vous poste le cinquième chapitre ! Je voudrai poster le sixième chapitre avant lundi prochain, parce que lundi je vais commencer à travailler.

J'ai quatorze chapitres déjà écrits et certains sont corrigés, mais avec le travail j'aurais du mal à écrire... Donc je serai beaucoup moins régulière à partir de la semaine prochaine (je m'excuse : je lis aussi beaucoup de fanfictions et c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une histoire ^^ )

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Hermione sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son corps. Ou plutôt deux poids, voir trois. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard tomba sur les trois enfants qui dormaient autour d'elle. Chacun d'eux avaient trouvé le moyen de poser sa tête sur le ventre ou sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le tableau était attendrissant. Hermione ne se sentit pas la force de réveiller les trois enfants, trop touchée de leur présence autour d'elle. Ils devaient ressembler à une famille ainsi endormis... Peut-être qu'un jour ils en formeraient une? Hermione ne pouvait chasser cet espoir de ses pensées.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de tendresse. Les enfants dormaient si bien que le sommeil devint contagieux et qu'Hermione s'endormi de nouveau pour n'ouvrir les yeux que vers onze heures, alors que les enfants emmergeaient en même temps.

James était fatigué à cause des longues nuits sans sommeil qu'il passait à pleurer, mais son visage semblait beaucoup moins affecté que ces derniers jours. Albus devait être épuisé de la veille, quant à Lily son cauchemar avait dû rendre sa nuit terrible...

Mais cette grasse matinée semblait avoir beaucoup contribué à mettre en forme les trois enfants. Du moins Hermione en avait la sensation.

Son impression se confirma vers midi. Hermione était parvenue à faire manger un peu les trois petits dès le réveil, puis ils avaient pris le bain tous ensemble dans une ambiance... Festive. Hermione découvrit un James plein d'entrain, dissipé et farceur. Il avait rendu la salle de bain innaccessible pendant une dizaine de minutes, juste assez pour innonder la pièce. Lily avait disparu sous la mousse et Albus avait décidé de laver ses cheveux avec tant de shampoing qu'Hermione avait cru ne jamais réussir à le rincer.

Le bain avait été une catastrophe.

Puis les enfants avaient dévasté le salon. Hermione devait sans cesse rappeler James à l'ordre pour qu'il arrête de sauter sur le canapé, Albus et Lily avait vidé leur caisse à jouets dans un bruit fracassant et avaient éparpillé les jouets dans toute la maison. Il y en avait sur les meubles, sous les meubles et même sous le grand tapis du salon, si bien qu'en marchant sur le tapis, Hermione se tordit de douleur lorsque son peids se posa sur la figurine d'un petit dragon.

Vers quatorze heures, Hermione cru bon d'envoyer les enfants faire la sieste, elle en profita pour ramasser les jouets qui traînaient et se reposer quelques instants.

A quinze heures pile, Lily, Albus et James descendirent en trombe, se bousculèrent pour atteindre la caisse de jouets qu'ils retournèrent d'un coup. Puis ils éparpillèrent à nouveau les jouets.

Vers seize heures, épuisée de devoir suivre les enfants à la trace pour ranger les jouets au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient abandonnés, Hermione décida de les emener faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les enfants redoublèrent d'énergie.

Ils abandonnèrent les jouets, montèrent prendre leurs manteaux et se rangèrent devant Hermione à la vitesse de la lumière. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de laisser naître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Mais elle ne savait pas trop si l'engouement des enfants devait l'amuser ou bien l'inquiéter...

La réponse à cette question vint tout de suite.

A peine arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, les enfants se séparèrent de leur tante pour courir dans tous les sens. Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, effrayée à l'idée de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Elle récupéra Lily et lui accrocha la main pour ne plus la perdre, puis elle rappela les garçons. Albus revint lentement, en flanant un peu, mais il revint et attrapa docilement la main d'Hermione. Quant à James, le rouquin semblait être dans un autre monde. Il courait de vitrine en vitrine, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur et d'émerveillement.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle-même était ébahie par la beauté du lieu. Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours toutes ces lumières scintillantes, tout ce bruit et toutes ces boutiques extraordinaires qui encadraient la rue. Les sorcière se précipitaient chez Mme Guipure tandis que les petits sorciers en vacances d'été se ruaient au magasin de Quiditch. Il y avait l'animalerie où les chouettes dormaient dans leurs cages, poussant parfois quelques hurlements mélodieux, le magasin de chaudrons où, lorsqu'on frappait le métal des chaudrons, un tintement musical s'en échappait. L'apoticaire hurlait dans la rue pour qu'on vienne lui acheter ses mandragores, bien matures. Plus loin, les lourdes et majestueuses portes de Gringotts donnaient au paysage un air beaucoup plus spectaculaire.

Hermione avança à petits pas, lançant des regard à droite à gauche, contemplant absolument tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué durant ses années en Amérique. La brunette se rappelait les journées qu'elle et Ginny avaient passées dans la rue marchande, dans le magasin de Mme Guipure et devant celui de Quiditch, puisque Ginny était une assez bonne joueuse, dans la libraire Fleury & Bott qu'Hermione aimait dévaliser, et chez Florian Fantarôme qui leur offrait souvent des glaces délicieuses.

Ginny était partout où la jeune femme regardait. Elle montrait avec un large sourire le nouvel Eclair de feu, mis en vitrine au magasin de Quiditch ; elle dansait au milieu des passants, entraînée par la musique de la petite fanfare ; elle essayait des vêtements de chez Mme Guipure en tournant sur elle-même pour faire voir sa magnifique silhouette ; elle tirait le bras d'Hermione pour la faire sortir de Fleury & Bott en râlant parce que, vraiment, ce n'était pas drôle les livres!

Hermione se surpris à sourire faiblement à ces souvenirs.

Ginny lui manquait...

Tout à coup James disparut de son champ de vision. Hermione se précipita vers l'endroit où le garçon se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

-James! James! Hurla-t-elle.

-Là-bas ! S'exclama Albus.

De son tout petit doigt, le garçon pointa du doigt l'entrée du magasin Weasley&Weasley, où une petite frimousse rousse disparaissait. Hermione resta paralysée de terreur. Le petit garçon venait d'entrer dans le magasin de ses oncles, ce qui signifiait que si elle voulait le retrouver, elle allait devoir faire face aux jumeaux Weasley.

Nul doute que les jumeaux se souvenaient d'elle, elle avait passé la plupart de ses vacances au Terrier avec Ginny dans son enfance... Comment l'accueilleraient-ils?

Hermione se décida tout de même à suivre les tarces du petit garçon, il fallait bien qu'elle récupère James...

En tenant toujours fermement les mains de Lily et Albus, Hermione entra dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer un membre de la famille Weasley aussi vite... Et visiblement les Weasley n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de la rencontrer non plus... Après-tout personne n'était venu s'assurer que les enfants avaient bien été pris en charge, et cela faisait déjà presque quatre jours qu'elle les avait emmenés

Soudain, James apparut à l'angle d'un rayon. Hermione lui saisit le bras et l'attira conte elle et s'empressa de faire demi-tour. Mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le petit garçon se débattit. Il commença à chouiner et finalement il réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Hermione pour s'asseoir par terre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton relevé dans une expression de défiance.

-Je veux voir oncles Fred et Georges, chouina le garçon.

-Tes oncles travaillent, fit remarquer Hermione. Il ne faut pas les déranger.

-Maman nous laisse toujours venir les déranger, même quand ils travaillent, répliqua James.

Hermione resta muette. L'évocation de sa meilleure amie était toujours dure à entendre, plus encore de la bouche de ses enfants.

-Oui, c'est vrai! Ajoutèrent Albus et Lily.

Les trois enfants étaient contre elle dans ce combat... Néanmoins, Hermione tenta de les conduire en dehors du magasin avant que quelqu'un ne les remarque.

Grave erreur.

James chouinait déjà, mais Albus et Lily en ajoutèrent une couche. Lily commença à se rouler par terre en hurlant à la mort, tandis qu'Albus pleurait de plus en plus fort en appelant après ses oncles. Hermione paniqua. Les gens se retournaient sur eux avec curiosité, des mères secouaient la tête en soupirant... Bref, les enfants attiraient l'attention de tout le monde autour et Hermione pouvait entendre quelques remarques cinglantes à son attention dans la bouche des adultes.

-Bon très bien! Très bien! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir les cris des trois enfants.

Aussitôt, ils séchèrent leurs larmes, se levèrent et prirent la main d'Hermione pour la conduire jusqu'au comptoir.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon d'abord laissez-moi tous vous remercier de lire cette fic ! :) Je suis super contente de voir de nouveaux reviewers et je ne peux que vous remercier d'accorder de l'attention à mon travail :D Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecteurs (certains assidus ;) ), et forcément voir autant de reviews, de follows et de favorites, ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir !

Alors merci !

Voilà le sixième chapitre... Celui que beaucoup ont l'air d'attendre, puisqu'il s'agit du retour de Ron. Je ne vais pas vour faire patienter plus longtemps ^^ !

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Le soleil commençait à tomber lentement, et la chaleur estivale tombait avec, faisant place à une fraîcheur très agréable. Hermione avait échappé de justesse à une rencontre très gênante avec les jumeaux Weasley, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Fred et Georges ne travaillaient pas au magasin, en fait il n'y avaient plus mis les pieds depuis la mort de leur petite soeur. C'était Angelina Johnson qui l'avait appris à Hermione lorsque celle-ci avait été conduite de force au comptoir du magasin par les enfants Potter. La jeune femme à la peau matte était terriblement fatiguée, elle était obligée de gérer le magasin toute seule. Hermione lui avait offert son aide, mais les enfants retenaient toute son attention et Angelina avait décliné l'offre.

Hermione avait donc décidé d'aller offrir une glace aux enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. La manoeuvre avait plutôt bien réussi, puisque tous les trois étaient concentrés sur le fait de ne laisser échapper aucune partie de leur glace. Après cela, Hermione transplanna dans la maison de Ron avec les enfants, elle passa encore une heure et demi à leur faire prendre un bain (qui fut néanmoins plus sage que celui du matin-même...) et à laver leurs vêtements tout tâchés de glace. Au chocolat, bien entendu.

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent joyeusement. Les enfants semblaient très heureux de leur après-midi au Chemin de Traverse, ils en avaient même oublié l'absence de leurs oncles dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes où Hermione n'avait pas résisté à leur acheter quelques bricoles. James avait enfin cessé de pleurer et il riait avec son frère et sa soeur, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

La journée avait été épuisante pour la jeune femme, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie... Pourtant son travail de médicomage lui avait demandé des nuits sans sommeil et des journées étirées.

Vers neuf heures du soir, Lily, James et Albus tombaient de fatigue. Hermione avait allumé la télévision et tous les quatre s'étaient blottis les uns contre les autres dans une étreinte affectueuse. Les troi petites têtes commençaient à tomber lentement et Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'aller coucher les enfants.

Il lui fallut une petite demie-heure pour parvenir à mettre tout ce petit monde au lit et sonner l'extinction des feux. James était assez réticent à l'idée d'aller se coucher, mais il était si épuisé qu'il s'endormi presque aussitôt après qu'Hermione ait remonté les couvertures sous son menton. Albus et Lily avaient patiemment attendu leur baiser du soir, et tout le monde s'était endormi, plongeant la maison dans un silence paisible.

Mais quant Hermione redescendit, il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon. La jeune femme se figea dans l'escalier, effrayée. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir une vague silhouette, prostrée sur le canapé et immobile, mais rien de très clair. Que devait-elle faire?

Hermione songea à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir avec les enfants avant que le cambrioleur ne se rende compte de sa présence... Après tout, elle voyait une personne, mais peut-être y en avait-il plusieurs.

Mais tout en réfléchissant, elle remarqua que la silhouette restait immobile, prostrée, silencieuse... un cambrioleur serait en train de s'affairer, de rassembler tous les objets de valeur à la vitesse de la lumière...

Hermione se décida. Elle sortit délicatement sa baguette et descendit lentement, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne fit presque aucun bruit et se retrouva rapidement en bas de l'escalier, dans le dos massif de la silhouette qui était toujours assise sur le canapé.

Soudain la silhouette se leva d'un bond et se retourna, baguette au point. Elle désarma Hermione qui ne pu retenir un cri d'effroi en voyant sa baguette voler loin d'elle, où elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre si l'intrus décidait de l'attaquer.

Puis tout cessa. L'intrus se figea et Hermione resta paralysée de peur. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un homme très grand et aux larges épaules imposantes. La lumière, en contre-jour, ne permettait pas à Hermione de distinguer les traits du visage de cet homme, mais elle remarqua les reflets roux de ses cheveux mal coiffés.

-Ron?

Pris au dépourvu, l'homme abaissa sa baguette, quand il bougea la lumière changea et Hermione pu enfin le voir.

Elle avait raison, c'était bien Ron. Le garçon un peu gringalet et maladroit qu'elle avait connu avait terriblement changé, malgré tout rien n'aurait pu empêcher la jeune femme de le reconnaître. Il avait toujours sa crinière rousse en bataille, une peau laiteuse parcourue de milliers de petites tâches de rousseur. Son nez était long et droit et sa mâchoire carrée était parsemée d'une barbe de quelques jours qui donnait à son visage un aspect beaucoup plus matûre que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Son corps avait développé une musculature impressionnante, sûrement à cause des entraînements obligatoires pour les aurors. Il avait de larges épaules et même sous la robe de sorcier, Hermione pouvait imaginer les formes de son corps.

-Pourquoi tu es là? Demanda le roux.

-Pour Ginny, confia la brunette.

A ces mots, il sembla défaillir. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du canapé et pris son visage entre ses mains. Son corps tremblants fut pris de longs et incontrôlables sanglots qu'il masqua entre ses doigts.

-Ginny... gémit-il, Ginny!

Hermione, trop émue pour parler ou lui apporter son soutien, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Quand elle revint avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains, Ron avait repris ses esprits et il accepta sans un mot tandis qu'elle prenait place à coté de lui sur le canapé.

Il tourna son visage vers elle et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré, il avait l'air si serein, s'en était déroutant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas connu un Ron Weasley si calme.

-Tu... Tu es revenue pour elle quand même?

-Bien sûr, s'indigna Hermione.

Elle avait peut-être quitté l'Angleterre, mais Ron devait bien se douter des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à rejoindre un autre continent. Sans oublier qu'il devait certainement savoir que Ginny n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, ce qui l'avait encouragée à ne plus en envoyer... Malgré tout, Hermione aimait profondément Ginny, elle était sa soeur de coeur et Hermione serait revenue sans hésiter si Ginny le lui avait demandé. La brunette se sentit terriblement vexée du ton que Ron avait employé pour lui poser cette question.

Ron compris alors son erreur et il lui offrit un faible sourire d'excuses. Il avala une gorgée du thé chaud et soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Et pourquoi tu es chez moi?

Hermione en recracha son thé. Elle avait pensé que dans la lettre du notaire, Ron aurait eut une expliquation quant à sa présence chez lui et surtout quant à la garde des enfants. Elle connaissait assez Ron pour savoir que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout, et qu'il crierait certainement. Elle jeta un regard inquiet au plafond, à l'étage au dessus les enfants dormaient tranquillement.

-Eh bien... C'est à dire que... C'est moi qui ai la garde des enfants, avoua-t-elle en bégayant.

Ron tourna lentement son regard vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, comprenant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison.

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenue? Demanda-t-il avec un ton sec.

-Non... Non, je ne savait pas avant de venir, bafouilla la brune, intimidée par le regard noir du rouquin.

-Tu peux repartir, Granger, cracha-t-il.

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Ronald Weasley avait toujours su faire ressortir la plus grande colère qu'il y avait en elle, une chose qui n'avait sûrement pas changé en quelques années. Elle posa ses poings serrés sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard aussi noir que celui qu'il lui servait au même instant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi? Répliqua-t-elle.

Il se leva à son tour et se posta juste devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ron devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose contre lui... Cependant, Hermione n'était pas plus intimidée, et sa colère grandissait de seconde en seconde.

-Tu sais bien, rétorqua Ron.

-Oh, non! Je ne sais as, explique-moi!

Il la regarda un instant, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Mais il posa une fois de plus son regard noir sur le visage de la brune et sa colère refis surface.

-Tu n'as jamais été là, ta place n'est pas ici, tu n'aurais même pas dû revenir!

Loin d'être déstabilisée, Hermione ricana grossièrement. Elle avait eut le temps de bien rélfléchir à son absence, et le rouquin avait raison sur un point : elle n'avait pas été présente. Mais sa place était bien là, auprès de ces enfants, et cela, elle en était certaine.

-Tu étais là, toi, peut-être? Fit-elle. Tu étais là pour prendre soin d'eux il y a trois jours?

Ron se décomposa. Lui et Hermione avaient eut bien des disputes, étant plus jeunes, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi cruelle. Il pris quelques secondes de réflexion. Avait-elle raison? Non, bien sûr que non!

-J'étais là, oui! Hurla-t-il. J'étais là dès que l'occasion se présentait!

-Et l'occasion ne se présente pas toujours au bon moment! Répliqua Hermione avec véhémence.

Le rouquin se tut une nouvelle fois. La petite et timide Hermione Granger avait fait place à une femme pleine d'assurance. Elle avait bien changé, elle aussi. Toujours aussi petite, mais avec le corps d'une adulte tout de même, elle avait un visage d'une douceur exquise, qui s'était rapidement mué en un visage fermé et sévère lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'énerver. Elle avait quelques rondeurs très harmonieuses qui la rendaient plus femme.

Ron était terriblement vexé par les paroles de la brune. Elle n'avait pas raison! Il tentait de s'en persuader. Il chercha du regard une échapatoire, mais son regard tombait uniquement sur Hermione Granger.

-Dégage, souffla-t-il.

-Pardon? S'écria Hermione.

-Je t'ai dit : Dégage! S'emporta Ron.

Hermione resta immobile une seconde. Avant de hocher la tête, l'air hautain.

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas ferme.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Si je pars, j'emmène les enfants, décréta Hermione. Ils sont sous ma responsabilité.

-Tu es folle, ma parole! S'exclama le roux en la rejoignant pour lui saisir le poignet. Je t'ai dit de dégager, mais je garde les enfants!

Hermione était soufflée par l'audace de Ron. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle resta figée sur place, tant elle était surprise par la décision du rouquin.

-C'est impossible, fit-elle avec certitude. Ils sont sous ma responsabilité, je ne peux pas les laisser.

-Et moi je te dit de dégager et de les laisser là. Pourquoi tu fais, ça?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, encore une fois.

-Faire quoi? Respecter les dernières volontés de Ginny?

-C'est un testament vieux de cinq ans, Hurla Ron. Ginny ne voulait plus de toi quand elle est morte, elle n'a juste pas pris le temps de changer le testament.

Hermione se dégagea furieusement de Ron. Elle descendit les deux marches qu'elle avait montées et se posta en face du jeune homme. La gifle qu'elle lui administra résonna dans le silence de salon. Quand Ron reposa son regard sur la brunette, il fut surpris des larmes qu'elle versait en l'observant avec fureur. La gifle ne semblait pas lui avoir suffit à se calmer, mais elle s'éloigna à contre coeur du jeune homme.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme transplanna. Peut-être que Ron avait raison...

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard ! J'avais espéré pouvoir poster avant...

Bon voilà le septième chapitre, en plus le chapitre précédent a l'air de vous avoir plu et fait réagir ^^ ça me fait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un ronronnement qui réveilla Ron. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une grosse bête orange au visage écrasé. Le chat bailla à la figure du jeune homme et s'enfuit par la porte de la chambre qui était grande ouverte, si bien que Ron pouvait entendre le bruit qui se faisait en bas.

Le rouquin se leva et se rua en bas pour voir ses trois neuveux et nièce attablés devant un petit déjeuner sommaire. Honteux, Ron s'avança pour les saluer. Les trois enfants, lorsqu'il remarquèrent la présence de leur oncle, se ruèrent sur ses jambes pour les encercler dans une étreinte étouffante. Le coeur de Ron se gonfla de tendresse, il savoura cet instant de bonheur en caressant les cheveux de la pette Lily.

Puis albus leva son regard émeraude vers son oncle, dans une moue enfantine.

-Où est tante Hermione?

Son coeur loupa un battement. Hermione... Comment pouvait-il annoncer aux enfants qu'une fois encore Hermione était partie?

Mais bizarrement, Ron sentait qu'un autre sentiment le dérangeait. Il n'était pas simplement gêné par la disparition d'Hermione. Il se sentait également coupable. Oui, terriblement coupable, car c'était lui qui avait poussé Hermione à laisser les enfants derrière elle, il avait insisté et avait même été cruel.

Il savait que Ginny était en colère contre Hermione lorsque cette dernière était partie, mais depuis Ginny était plutôt en colère contre elle-même et honteuse. C'était plutôt cela qui avait empêché la rouquine d'écrire à Hermione, car Ginny se sentait honteuse d'avoir été si cruelle avec sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci avait vécu une perte terrible.

Hermione n'avait pour famille que ses parents, lorsque ceux-ci étaient brutalement morts la jeune femme traversait elle-même déjà une crise à cause de sa rupture avec Ron... La perte avait été lourde, Hermione avait perdu le goût à la vie. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvée, c'était ce voyage, car il permettait à Hermione de changer d'air, de reprendre ses esprits... La brunette n'avait pas hésité longtemps, elle n'avait pas écouté les supplications de Ginny et était partie, sur un coup de tête.

Son attitude avait été lâche, mais excusable...

Aujourd'hui, le scénario se répétait, Ginny était morte et Ron la chassait. Si Hermione était partie la nuit précédente, c'était uniquement sa faute. Il avait eut tort de crier après elle, surout pour dire une telle chose. D'autant plus que la jeune femme semblait avoir pris soin des enfants.

Tous les trois regardaient leur oncle avec impatience, attendant une réponse.

-Euh...

Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin des yeux de Lily. La petite fille se détacha de son oncle avec tristesse.

-Tante Hermione avait promis de nous conduire voir Mamie aujourd'hui. Où est tante Hermione?

-Je vais vous conduire chez Mamie, assura Ron.

Mais la petite fille secoua la tête. De son côté, Albus resta muet. Quant à James, le petit rouquin lâcha les jambes de son oncle pour croiser les bars sur sa poitrine, mécontent.

-Non, c'est tante Hermione qui doit nous emmener.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je vais vous y conduire, qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Je veux tante Hermione! Gronda James.

Un peu plus loin, la petite Lily commençait à fondre en larmes. Albus restait toujours muet, mais son regard devint sombre et terriblement triste. Il s'éloigna de son oncle pour reprendre son petit déjeuner.

Ron resta immobile. Il aimait les enfants de Ginny comme ses propres enfants, il avait toujours eut du succès avec eux... Mais il n'était pas assez souvent présent, si bien qu'il les avait rarement vus seuls, sans Ginny ou Harry pour l'aider à en prendre soin. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à trois orphelins, et se faire rejeter ainsi le vexa énormément.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'Hermione soit encore là et puisse répondre aux attentes des trois enfants, mais il l'avait cruellement et égoïstement chassée. Il ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment la retrouver. Et les trois petits refusaient d'obéir à leur oncle...

Soudain, un bruit sourd de transplannage résonna dans le salon. Les enfants cessèrent de pleurer, Albus se retourna pour voir qui entrait dans la cuisine et Ron restait toujours aussi immobile.

-Eh bien, pourquoi ces larmes, Lily?

La petite fille sourit et se précipita dans les bras tendus d'Hermione, suivie immédiatement par James et Albus. Ils sautèrent sur la jeune femme avec tellement de force qu'elle tanga un peu et menaça de s'étaler sur le sol avec les enfants.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà déjeuné... C'est dommage, j'apportais justement les croissants.

-J'ai encore faim! S'exclamèrent les enfants.

Ils se séparèrent d'elle et entreprirent de mettre la table pour cinq personnes tandis qu'Hermione disposait les viénoiseries d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé, et dans un sourire timide lui proposa de s'installer à table avec eux.

Le rouquin accepta, soulagé. Les enfants parlaient vivement, faisaient des projets pour les jours à venir et plus particulièrement pour aujourd'hui : ils allaient voir leurs grands-parents qui leur avaient manqué. Hermione écoutait sagement, hochait la tête parfois et souriait. Mais Ron remarqua le visage fatigué de la brunette, elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit et avait certainement beaucoup pleuré après avoir quitté les enfants...

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Hermione décida de prendre deux longues heures pour préparer les enfants. Lily voulait mettre sa plus belle robe pour voir sa grand-mère et les garçons voulaient être parfaitement coiffés. Hermione entreprit de leur faire prendre un bon bain, puis elle envoya Lily choisir sa robe, tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour couper les cheveux des garçons.

Pendant ce temps, Ron n'était pas apparu. Avait-il profité du fait qu'Hermione s'occupe des enfants pour aller se reposer? Ou pour réfléchir?

Hermione savait que le jeune homme avait appris seulement la veille la mort de sa petite soeur et de son meilleur ami... Il devait être en état de choc et sûrement terriblement en colère contre son patron qui avait caché l'information au jeune auror afin que sa mission se déroule jusqu'au bout. Hermione trouvait l'attitude du directeur du département des aurors répugnante, Ron ne méritait pas d'être mis à l'écrat dans un moment pareil, même si une mission d'une grande importance se déroulait...

A midi, pourtant, la grosse voix de Ron appela à table. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, Lily faisait virevoleter les jupons de sa robe, tandis que les garçons faisaient voir leur nouvelle coupe de cheveux à leur oncle qui ne tarit pas de compliments pour ravir les enfants. Ron avait préparé un repas digne d'un chef cuisinier, si bien que le repas se fit dans un silence paisible, puisque tout le monde savourait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Il était midi trente lorsque le repas prit fin. Ron débarrassa la table pendant qu'Hermione proposa aux enfants de faire un gâteau pour leur grand-mère. Aussitôt, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à l'oeuvre. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demie-heure pour mettre la pagaille dans la cuisine !

Hermione observa le travail. Les enfants étaient couverts de farine et de chocolat. D'un coup de baguette elle les rendit plus présentables. Mais la cuisine demandait plus qu'un simple sortilège : les enfants y avait mis du leur pour la rendre impraticable.

-Bon... Le gâteau doit cuire puis refroidir... Vous devriez aller faire une sieste pour être en forme chez Mamie.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Et bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron et Hermione.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux adultes. Hermione s'évertuait à ranger la cuisine en évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron, tandis que le rouquin semblait être incapable de regarder dans une autre direction. Hermione avait vraiment changé, c'était incroyable.

D'abord elle avait beaucoup d'autorité. C'était nouveau. Ron se souvenait qu'à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, il avait essayé d'endurcir un peu la jeune femme, elle qui pleurait souvent pour peu de choses, qui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil de son patron, qui faisait les corvées des autres par gentillesse... Aujourd'hui Hermione était plutôt du genre à donner des ordres, à exiger des autres qu'ils fassent leur travail, et surtout elle savait dire non.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait en revenant ce matin. Elle avait dit non, indirectement, à Ron.

Alors qu'elle sortait le gâteau du four pour le faire refroidir, Ron pris son courage à deux main. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour son attitude et ses paroles blessantes de la veille. Il devait dire à Hermione ce que Ginny disait à son propos avant de mourir, pour que la jeune femme sache qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

La brunette posa délicatement un chiffon sur le gâteau. Elle jugea son travail d'un oeil d'experte et, satisfaite, se retourna vers Ron.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Son regard était ferme, brillant d'émotion. Hermione se débarrassa de son tablier de cuisinière et invita Ron à la suivre au salon.

-Je t'écoute.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Voilà le septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous propose de me donner un petit avis :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Je vous poste un huitième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Je ne poste pas trop tard, parce que j'espère que vous lirez ce soir et me laisserez un petit commentaire que je lirai en me réveillant (pour me motiver à 3h du matin pour aller à l'usine ^^)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Hermione le regardait fixement. Ron se sentait nerveux. Il se sentait mis à nu sous ce regard chocolat si intense et si dur.

-Eh bien... D'abord laisse moi m'excuser.

Elle ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta Ron.

-Je m'excuse, reprit le rouquin, car ce que je t'ai dit hier était cruel et absolument faux.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Bien sûr que je le sais !

Elle le regardait toujours, mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion intense. Et il ne savait pas comment la réconforter...

-Je le sais, reprit-il, parce que Ginny parlait souvent de toi. Elle parlait de toi aux enfants parfois, elle leur a même raconté quelques anecdotes. Je te jure.

Hermione semblait perdue. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Ginny, qui n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, qu'elle avait abandonnée... Comment Ginny avait-elle pu parler d'elle à ses enfants.

-En fait Ginny était très en colère quand tu es partie... Juste avant Noël en plus! Quand elle a reçu tes cartes, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi, alors elle n'a pas répondu. Puis elle s'est sentie coupable. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été autant en colère contre toi, elle pensait que tu avais tes raisons finalement.

Hermione pouvait accepter cela, mais elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi, dans ce cas, elle n'avait jamais reçu une lettre ou un courrier de la part de Ginny. Ron sembla lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il continua.

-Elle avait honte de ne pas t'avoir supporté un peu plus... Tu étais fragile et tu aurais du avoir du soutient. Alors elle n'a pas osé t'envoyer quoique ce soit, elle a pensé que tu l'avais oubliée et elle a essayé de faire de même.

-C'est trop bête...

-Ca l'était... confirma Ron. Mais c'est comme ça, et Ginny a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour toi.

-J'aurais aimé revenir avant... Ajouta Hermione. Mais je n'osais pas. C'est si idiot! Tout ce temps je pensais à elle et elle pensait à moi, et nous n'osions pas... C'est stupide, vraiment!

Ron se tut. Il voyait la dure Hermione se décomposer devant lui. Elle criait presque, et soudain ses membres se mirent à trembler. Elle éclata en sanglots et Ron, dans la panique, l'étreignit dans le but de la calmer.

Avait-il bien fait de révéler cela à Hermione? Peut-être aurait-il dû garder ses dernières paroles pour lui... il sentait avec horreur que la brunette allait être honteuse, et coupable pour toutes ces années inutiles de silence...

-J'ai été si bête, pleurait Hermione.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ginny non plus... Vous étiez loin l'une de l'autre, comment auriez-vous pu?

-Si seulement j'avais eut un peu plus de courage... Si j'avais eut le courage de revenir...

Elle se tut et il la berça quelques minutes pour qu'elle se reprenne. Finalement Hermione se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui, bleu azur, du rouquin.

-Ron, je dois m'excuser aussi, j'ai été cruelle avec toi hier soir. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton absence, je sais très bien pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivé avant et saches que je suis indignée par ce que ton chef a osé faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de te cacher que Ginny et Harry étaient... Qu'ils étaient...

-Morts, acheva Ron.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

Une seconde de silence.

Puis des pleurs.

Ils pleurèrent ensemble, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient, le mot. Hermione y avait pensé, elle avait longuement pensé à la mort de sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer ce mot, et personne ne l'avait fait devant elle. Ron non plus n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'entendre clairement ce mot à propos de sa petite soeur et de son meilleur ami, cela lui fit un choc, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui l'avait prononcé.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre une heure. Ron avait senti le corps d'Hermione s'affaisser alors qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas bougé. Le sommeil allait l'emporter égalemment lorsque les enfants descendirent de l'escalier, frais et prêts à partir. Ron aurait bien repoussé cette visite à sa famille au lendemain, pour le moment il ne voulait pas voir sa mère, effondrée... Ni la maison de son enfance, là où il avait grandi avec Ginny.

Mais les enfants réclammaient leur grand-mère et il ne se sentit pas la force de leur refuser quoique ce soit.

Hermione se réveilla et ils transplannèrent tous les cinq au Terrier.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Je m'excuse du temps que je mets à poster ces temps-ci, malheureusement, je travaille jusqu'à la rentrée... Donc je ne serai pas très regulière... :/

Je continue à plancher sur cette fic, j'en arrive presque à la fin, mais je ne sais pas comment mettre par écrit les idées que j'ai... Il faut que je revoie les derniers chapitres que j'ai écris, ils me semblent plutôt mauvais...

J'ai aussi eut une review d'un guest qui me demandait pourquoi je ne parlais pas plus de Harry : c'est vrai que j'ai laissé le personnage de Harry de coté, mais il me semblait dans cette fic qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister... C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré rajouter un peu de nostalgie par rapport à Harry, mais il faut bien que je vous avoue que j'avais peur de trop charger en matière de pathétique et d'en faire une très très mauvaise fiction... J'ai préféré laisser tomber et me concentrer sur le personnage qui rapprochait Ron et Hermione (sachant que ce n'est pas une fic basée sur le trio d'or, bien que ce soit encore les fictions que je préfère ! ^^). Voilà, j'espère que c'est satisfaisant comme réponse, et j'ai bien conscience que si j'avais réussit à rajouter Harry sans surcharger, ça aurait été bien meilleur.

Je remercie la personne qui m'a laissé cette review, elle m'a permise de voir les points négatifs qui pourraient être corrigés (ici, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée), et aussi de m'expliquer sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à oublier un peu Harry...

J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous plaira et j'espère avoir, comme la dernière fois, quelques reviews à lire demain matin ^^ (oui je mendie des reviews!)

Bonne lecture :)

Et un grand merci pour tous ceux qui continuent à lire, encore plus particulièrement à ceux que me laissent un petit mot d'encouragement :)

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Ils atterrirent dans le large champ qui surplombait la maison biscornue. Les enfants s'éparpillèrent aussitôt en courant dans tous les sens dans les herbes hautes. Il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait fort, Hermione pressa donc les enfants à s'approcher du Terrier. Ron suivait les quatre silhouettes de loin, admirant avec quelle délicatesse Hermione ordonnait aux garçons de prendre la main de leur soeur qui se perdait dans les hautes herbes.

Finalement, Ron s'approcha, il prit Lily dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione tenait les mains des deux garçons. Le petit groupe s'avança vers le Terrier, le coeur battant la chamade.

Hermione huma l'air estival du jardin. En levant les yeux vers le ciel il lui sembla voir Ginny sur son balai, tenant un souaffle et le lançant vers les anneaux de fortune que les Weasley avaient installés.

Combien de parties de Quiditch Ginny avait-elle jouées sur ce terrain? Combien de repas familiaux s'étaient déroulés dans ce jardin magnifique?

Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés dans le jardin du Terrier. La famille Weasley avait installé une large tente, magnifiquement décorée. La cérémonie avait été splendide, Ginny rayonnait et le décor rendait la scène idyllique.

Encore une fois, une tonne de souvenirs encerclèrent Hermione qui eut du mal à contenir ses larmes. En jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron, elle constata que le rouquin était en proie à de nombreux souvenirs, tout comme elle. Il semblait nerveux, et il le cachait mal.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la porte. Celle-ci était fermée. C'était contraire aux habitudes de Mme. Weasley.

La tension était palpable. Même les trois enfants semblaient nerveux tout à coup. Aucun des deux adultes n'escissait le moindre geste et le silence s'imposa. Puis, sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Mme Weasley. Elle avait certainement vu le petit groupe s'approcher du Terrier par la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'était empressée de chasser ses larmes pour accueillir ses petits enfants et les deux adultes.

Le visage de Molly Weasley était creusé par l'âge et la tristesse. Hermione ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur de cette femme. Molly avait eut sept enfants qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde, six fils et une fille unique. Un lien particulier avait toujours lié Ginny et sa mère. Mais Ginny était morte...

Hermione retint avec peine des larmes traitresses.

Molly semblait avoir perdu la parole, peut-être ne s'attendait-elle pas à rencontrer ses petits enfants si tôt... Hermione commençait à regretter sa décision, il était peut-être trop tôt pour réunir la famille Weasley...

Puis Albus, Lily et James levèrent leurs petits bras pour soulever le plat où trônait fièrement le gâteau qu'ils avaient confectionné avec soin. Tout sourire, les trois enfants présentèrent leur oeuvre à leur grand-mère, très fiers.

Molly laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire. Elle les invita à entrer en riant, les petits emmenèrent directement le gâteau dans la cuisine, suivis de très près par Ron qui semblait près à tout pour éviter sa mère.

C'est alors que Molly Weasley releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Il y avait cinq ans qu'Hermione n'avait pas reposé les pieds au Terrier. La dernière fois, elle avait annoncé à tout le monde sa promotion et son départ pour les Etats-Unis. Depuis quatre ans, elle n'envoyait plus qu'une lettre timide à la famille Weasley à la période de Noël, où elle disait des choses banales.

Que pensait Molly de son retour si soudain?

Molly l'observait attentivement, comme pour tenter de la reconnaître. Pourtant, Hermione aurait parié sa vie que Molly l'avait reconnue au premier coup d'oeil. La matriarche des Weasley soupira et d'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières lasses. Elle ouvris ses bras et plongea vers Hermione dans une étreinte désespérée. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte avec quelques hésitations, et son émotion repris le dessus.

Les deux femmes partagèrent leur douleur. Hermione laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes et Molly sanglotait, le visage caché dans le cou de la brunette.

Puis elles essuyèrent leurs larmes, il ne fallait pas que les enfants les trouvent ainsi. Molly invita Hermione à la suivre dans la maison biscornue.

Rien n'avait changé, encore une fois. L'entrée était toujours aussi minuscule, il fallait se serrer pour passer dans la pièce suivante. L'entrée débouché sur un grand salon, chargé de nombreux fauteuils et d'un grand canapé qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Tout était très chaleureux, même en cette triste période.

Hermione traversa le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, sur les pas de Mme Weasley. Son regard tomba sur l'horloge étrange qui représentait chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Toute la famille était "à la maison" sur Ginny... Ginny avait dépassé 'en danger de mort", elle était dans le néant, il n'y avait aucune inscription au dessus de son visage souriant. Ginny était morte.

Hermione ravala un sanglot.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Hermione découvrit les trois enfants rassemblés autour du gâteau que Ron était en train de découper. Il offrit une part à chaque enfant et les envoya jouer dehors.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Alors, fit Molly en coupant le silence, tu t'es plue à New York?

-Euh... Oui, c'était très intéressant.

A coté d'elle, Hermione vit que Ron soupirait. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, de toute façon elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Leur conversation, un peu plus tôt, avait apaisé les deux jeunes adultes, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dit et tout n'était pas réglé.

-C'est bien, fit Molly. Je te remercie pour les cartes, elles me faisaient toujours très plaisir.

Hermione hocha la tête, honteuse. Comment Molly pouvait-elle être contente de recevoir une misérable carte par an?

-Nous t'avons beaucoup regrettée, ajouta la matriarche des Weasley.

-Oh vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, je n'avais personne là-bas...

-Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ron et sa mère n'avait échangé aucune parole ni aucun regard. Hermione se sentait un peu de trop, elle décida d'aller dans le jardin avec les enfants. Ils l'accueillirent avec de grands sourire, le visage recouvert de chocolat. Ils entraînèrent la jeune femme vers le milieu du jardin et ils commencèrent une partie de loup. Hermione était le loup.

Les trois enfants débordaient d'énergie, et Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment joué avec des enfants. Elle connaissait les règles du jeu, bien sûr, mais elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Certains enfants détestaient perdre, et les adultes devaient faire semblant de perdre pour que les enfants ne fassent pas la tête...

Hermione essaya d'abord de courir très lentement après la petite Lily dont les petites jambes ne suffisaient pas à échapper à sa tante. Puis Hermione changea de cible, James courait plus vite, il était plus facile de faire croire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Mais bientôt Albus et Lily semblèrent s'ennuyer.

Se prenant au jeu, Hermione accéléra. Elle attrapa Albus par la taille, le fit voler un peu dans les airs en imitant un grognement de loup. Albus était plus heureux que jamais, il riait à s'en rouler par terre. Hermione alla ensuite attraper Lily qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, comme un sac à patates. Lily n'arrivait pas à protester tellement elle riait. Enfin, James résista un peu, du haut de ses six ans. Mais Hermione l'attrapa alors qu'il courait aussi vite que possible, le garçon sentit qu'il s'envolait et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Quand il fut de nouveau par terre, le jeu changea. Les trois petits garnements se ruèrent vers la jeune femme qui se laissa rouler sur le dos en faisant mine de crier à l'aide.

Les enfants riaient.

A travers la fenêtre, Ron et sa mère assistaient à la scène, la mine attendrie. Molly s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler la nouvelle petite famille. Car, d'une famille, ils en avaient bien l'air. Bien que la jeune Hermione eut l'air parfois hésitante et prise au dépourvue par les trois petits, la brunette se débrouillait plutôt bien et elle semblait se plaire parfaitement au milieu des enfants.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Voici le dixième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre très long, mais Hermione va enfin rencontrer la famille Weasley et nous allons enfin aborder le sujet de l'enterrement. Je vous laisse donc découvrir!

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires et d'y répondre!

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Les enfants étaient dehors. Il faisait plus fraîs, comme le soir arrivait et un vent agréable se promenait dans le jardin. Ron avait pris la place d'Hermione lorsque la jeune femme était rentrée, couverte d'herbes et, par un étrange phénomène, de chocolat.

Molly proposa à Hermione de prendre une douche pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à toute la famille pour les inviter à un repas familial. Il fallait réunir la famille et parler de l'enterrement de Ginny et Harry, maintenant que Ron était de retour.

Quand elle redescendit, Hermione proposa son aide à Molly. Tout en préparant le repas, les deux femmes discutèrent.

-Que vas-tu faire, ma petite Hermione?

-Eh bien, il faut encore un peu de sel à mon avis...

-Non, la coupa Molly. Je voulais parler de l'avenir. Que comptes-tu faire?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Jusque là elle n'y avait pas trop pensé. Elle avait longtemps songé que la famille Weasley viendrait lui réclammer les enfants et l'empêcherait de les garder...

-Tu ne vas pas retourner en Amérique?

-Non!

Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne en Amérique. Les enfants étaient sous sa responsabilité, elle devait rester avec eux : en Angleterre. Et puis elle ne voulait pas quitter à nouveau le continent, elle aimait beaucoup sa terre natale, elle lui avait trop manqué...

-Il va falloir y réfléchir, ajouta Molly.

-Je sais... Soupira Hermione. Je pensais que je pourrais attendre d'entendre ce que tout le monde a à dire ce soir... Je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit favorable à ce que je garde les enfants...

Molly ne répondit pas, c'était sûrement qu'Hermione avait raison. En réalité la matriarche n'en savait rien. Au début, lorsque le notaire avait refusé qu'elle récupère les enfants parce qu'Hermione Granger en était l'unique responsable, Molly avait été effarée. Elle avait vite changé d'avis, bien sûr, mais au début la garde des enfants était un sujet tendu pour elle.

Comme elle n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis la lecture du testament, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils en pensaient...

-Nous verrons ce soir.

Hermione hocha la tête, nerveuse.

-En tout cas, repris Molly en s'approchant de la jeune femme, je suis heureuse de te voir enfin de retour, et j'espère que ce sera pour toujours. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous.

Le regard d'Hermione se chargea d'émotion et la jeune femme enlaça celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une seconde mère, et plus encore maintenant qu'elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Le soleil tombait petit à petit, Hermione rassembla les enfants pour les débarbouiller. Elle était terriblement nerveuse. Les enfants devaient être impeccables, elle devait être irréprochable. Ron pouvait sentir la peur chez la jeune femme.

Hermione obligea les enfants à rester calmes, ils obéirent en soufflant, mais obéirent malgré tout.

Peu à peu, la famille Weasley arriva. Il y avait d'abord Fred et Georges, qui arrivèrent seuls.

Puis il y eut Bill et sa femme, Fleur. Ils tenaient tous les deux la main de la petite Victoire, qui devait avoir dix ans maintenant. Fleur tenait également la main de Dominique, la petite fille avait sept ans. Bill portait le petit dernier. Il s'appelait Louis et avait l'âge d'Albus, ce qui expliquait qu'Hermione ne le connaisse pas.

Percy apparut, au bras d'une jeune femme. Hermione ne l'avait pas connue non plus. Il s'agissait d'Audrey, la femme de Percy, elle portait en écharpe un bébé d'un an : Molly.

Charlie apparut avec son père, tous deux revenaient du ministère.

Hermione était impressionnée. Les choses avaient changé depuis son départ, la famille Weasley s'était encore agrandie et ils avaient tous grandis...

Hermione avait été plusieurs fois la nounou de Victoire et Dominique, d'ailleurs la petite Victoire semblait l'avoir reconnue, puisqu'elle la regardait avec curiosité.

Très vite, Molly poussa tout ce petit monde à table. Elle n'avait pas fait de table différée pour les enfants, contrairement aux habitudes : elle voulait avoir toute sa famille à ses cotés. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que les trois petits de Ginny suivaient Hermione et s'installaient naturellement autour de la brunette. D'habitude, James s'asseyait près de Dominique et Lily aimait se faire dorloter par Victoire. Albus et Louis étaient souvent ensemble à table.

Le repas fut silencieux. Pour la famille Weasley, cela était très inhabituel. En fait c'était presque morbide... Molly eut énormément de mal à retenir ses larmes durant ce repas, car le silence de ses fils lui rappela qu'il manquait sa fille...

Seuls les enfants faisaient un peu de bruit. Les plus jeunes avaient besoin de l'aide de leurs parents pour manger. La toute petite Molly gazouillait sans se rendre compte de rien. Louis, Albus et Lily mangeaient maladroitement.

La matriarche des Weasley observait les trois orphelins. James et Albus étaient à la droite d'Hermione, tandis que Lily était à sa gauche. Hermione se tournait souvent vers ses deux voisins : Albus et Lily, pour les aider à manger proprement. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot : un simple regard suffisait à faire comprendre aux enfants ce qui allait ou n'allait pas.

Hermione respectait le silence imposé par la famille Weasley, bien qu'elle ait de nombreuses questions à poser...

Mais ses questions seraient mal venues... Elle ne pouvait pas demander innocemment ce que tout le monde devenait... Cela rappellerait trop à toute la famille qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre un long moment, sans donner ni prendre de nouvelles (à part une misérable carte collective à chaque Noël).

Elle ne poserai pas ses questions ce soir là, peut-être un autre jour...

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Lily. La petite fille avait fini son assiette et elle regardait sa tante avec insistance. Hermione lui essuya la bouche et lui fit signe de sortir de table, ce que s'empressa de faire la rouquine, suivie de près par ses frères, puis par ses cousins.

Les adultes se retrouvèrent entre-eux.

Le silence s'épaissit et personne n'osait lever la tête.

Molly se leva subitement, elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et rompit le silence lugubre.

-Mes enfants, tout d'abord nous souhaitons tous la bienvenue à Hermione. Ma chérie, tu seras toujours chez toi ici.

Hermione hocha la tête en remerciement.

-Ensuite, repris Molly d'une voix plus faible, je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir. Je crois que nous avions besoin de nous rassembler.

Personne ne répondit. Ce dînner avait été particulièrement glacial, tout le monde n'était peut-être pas de l'avis de Mme Weasley.

-Il faut que nous décidions d'une date, ajouta Molly.

Hermione admirait le courage de cette mère. Molly semblait être prête à s'effondrer à tout instant, mais elle gardait la tête haute.

-Maman... Soupira Bill.

Bill était l'aîné. L'idée d'avoir perdu la plus jeune de la fratrie semblait l'avoir anéanti. Il avait les yeux humides, et des trémolos dans la voix.

-C'est important, fit Molly. Il est temps de leur dire au revoir, et il faut choisir la date de l'enterrement.

Sa voix avait considérablement faibli au dernier mot, mais Molly retenait toujours ses sanglots.

Personne ne semblait se décider à parler. Hermione jeta un regard vers Ron, il était le dernier à avoir été mis au courant, il ne savait la disparition de sa soeur que depuis la veille... Il devait certainement se sentir coupable, et être en état de choc. Il était le frère le plus proche de Ginny, ils avaient toujours tout vécu pratiquement en même temps!

Les jumeaux étaient silencieux. Hermione avait connu les jumeaux comme de grands farceurs, incapable de tenir en place et toujours prêt à amuser la galerie. Les voir aussi amorphes éait douloureux.

Percy ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Lui qui aimait beaucoup parler, même pour ne rien dire, le voir aussi silencieux était étrange.

Charlie était de loin le frère Weasley qu'Hermione avait le moins vu de toute sa vie. Charlie travaillait en Roumanie avec des dragons, il ne revenait même pas à chaque Noël, il envoyait quelques lettres par an à la famille, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré que deux ou trois fois en un peu plus de dix ans d'amitié avec Ginny.

Quant à Bill, il regardait sa mère avec douleur.

-Mrs Weasley, je pourrais m'en occuper si vous voulez, intervint Hermione.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Molly resta muette quelques secondes, surprises et émue, Hermione en profita pour reprendre.

-C'est douloureux pour moi, et j'imagine que pour vous tous ça l'est encore plus. Vous travaillez, vous devez faire votre deuil... Je veux bien m'occuper de l'enterrement de Harry et Ginny si vous le voulez, je voudrais me rendre utile et je pense que cela pourrait vous aider.

Les autres ne parlaient toujours pas. Finalement Arthur Weasley se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Nous te remercions, Hermione. Mais nous comptons beaucoup sur toi, déjà. Et tu dois t'organiser avec les enfants.

-Oui, ajouta Molly qui reprenait ses esprits. C'est vrai les enfants t'occupent déjà bien assez.

Mais Hermione voyait bien dans la détresse dans les yeux des deux époux. Elle hocha docilement la tête, ne voulant pas trop insister, de peur de vexer l'assemblée.

-Papa, Maman... Laissez Hermione organiser l'enterrement. Elle veut et elle peut le faire, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Les époux Weasley observèrent leur plus jeune fils avec peine. Ron avait parlé d'une voix faible et chancelante, mais son regard ferme rassurait ses parents. Ils acquiéscèrent lentement.

Le repas pris fin.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Une petit review? 0:)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je m'excuse du teeeemps que j'ai mis à poster de nouveau, ça me gêne beaucoup de n'avoir même pas eut le temps de répondre à vos reviews avant (elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir !)

Je me rend compte en postant le chapitre onze que j'avance très peu dans l'écriture de la suite... Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Plus qu'une semaine et demie de boulot et je serai enfin capable de m'y remettre pour de vrai !

J'espère que la fic continue de vous plaire, en tout cas, moi, je suis contente de la tournure que prend ce petit projet :) Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de vous intéresser à cette fic :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Hermione avait tout organiser en deux jours. Elle avait confié les enfants à Ron et était allée au Chemin de Traverse pour rencontrer des professionnels. Harry et Ginny habitaient à Grodrics Hollow, où reposaient les parents de Harry. C'était donc une première option : enterrer les époux Potter avec les parents de Harry.

La famille Weasley voyait les membres de la grande famille éparpillés dans tout le territoire, si bien qu'Hermione pouvait également envisager d'enterrer Ginny et son mari au petit cimetière de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, près du Terrier.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait choisit Godrixs Hollow. Harry avait été orphelin dès ses un an, il avait vécu chez sa tante et son oncle dans l'ignorance totale de ses origines sorcières jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'est à Poudlard qu'il avait beaucoup appris sur ses parents, si bien qu'ils lui avaient manqué toute sa vie. Dès qu'il avait fondé sa famille, Harry s'était empressé d'emménager à Godrics Hollow, où ses parents avaient vécu avant de mourir.

Ginny avait dit plusieurs fois à Hermione que Godrics Hollow lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait beaucoup d'amies parmi ses voisines, soit sorcières, soit moldues, et s'était beaucoup attachée à la petite ville.

Après avoir organisé l'enterrement, Hermione était allée à Godrics Hollow le coeur lourd, pour aller à la rencontre des voisins des Potter et les informer de la tenue de l'enterrement le lendemain. Tout avait été très rapide, Mais Ginny et Harry étaient morts depuis un peu plus d'une semaine déjà et n'étaient toujours pas enterrés, il fallait organiser très rapidement des adieux officiels, sinon la famille et les proches n'arriveraient pas à dire au revoir...

Après sa lourde tâche, Hermione se rendit dans la maison des Potter, le coeur chargé d'émotions.

Molly avait confié à la brunette la petite clé de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, donnant sur une entrée assez étroite, au papier peint bleu clair. En avançant, Hermione découvrit une salle à manger qui donnait sur une grande cuisine aux tons verts. La salle à manger contenait également un coin salon, avec un canapé et une télévision moldue. A coté, il y avait une salle de jeux où les jouets semblaient avoir été abandonnés subitement... Un petit train était renversé, les poupées étaient à moitié habillées et un petit édifice composé de cubes en bois semblait en cours de construction.

Peut-être que les enfants avaient été emmenés ici par la nounou, puis récupérés brusquement par leur grand-mère juste après la nouvelle de l'accident de voiture...

En montant à l'étage, Hermione découvrit trois chambres d'enfants aux ton neutres. Il y avait une salle de bain assez grande pour que toute la famille l'occupe en même temps, avec une large baignoire pour le bain des enfants.

Puis il y avait la chambre de Harry et Ginny...

Hermione ouvrit simplement la porte, hésitante. Il faisait sombre : les volets étaient fermés. La jeune femme alluma la lumière pour contempler le large lit qui prenait beaucoup de place dans la chambre. Une commode immense lui faisait face, et à coté, se tenait une petite coiffeuse. Sur les tables de chevet, il y avait des photos de mariage. Harry et Ginny rayonnants.

Hermione chassa ses larmes et fit demi-tour. Elle quitta la maison en sanglotant et transplanna chez Ron. Il était tard, les enfants étaient couchés.

Quand elle apparut, Ron, qui était affalé sur le canapé, se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait attendu toute la soirée le retour de la brunette. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione sanglotait, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes et respirer devenait difficile. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la conduisit sur le canapé.

Doucement, il l'enveloppa de ses bras forts et la berça de son mieux. Hermione se calma lentement. Elle cessa d'abord de pleurer, puis ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle retrouva après un long moment une respiration normale.

-Merci, couina-t-elle.

Elle n'escissa pas le moindre geste pour se sortir des bras du jeune homme. Tous les deux restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre...

Ils savaient ce qui les attendaient le lendemain à la première heure... Alors ils restèrent encore un peu ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur le canapé.

Quand l'aube se leva, les deux jeunes adultes se réveillèrent. Gênée, Hermione s'échappa des bras du rouquin et alla réveiller les enfants pendant que Ron préparait le repas. Il fallait habiller les enfants, et, plus difficile, leur expliquer où ils se rendaient.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, le petit groupe transplanna.

Il y avait déjà toute la famille Weasley à l'entrée du cimetière, et beaucoup d'amis des Potter. Les enfants restèrent auprès d'Hermione, inquiets et impressionnés par toute cette foule. On ne faisait pas attention à eux, et Hermione préférait autant cela. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que James commençait à pleurer silencieusement, elle l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle. Puis elle guida les trois enfants vers l'emplacement de la cérémonie. Il s'agissait d'une cérémonie religieuse moldue, réduite au minimum nécessaire. Ni Harry ni Ginny n'étaient croyants, mais il y avait des moldus dans l'auditoire...

La famille Weasley s'installa en demi-cercle autour des deux cercueils qui attendaient d'être enterrés. Hermione conduisit les enfants près de leurs oncles et grands-parents. Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes, Arthur était sombre. Leurs fils tenaient faiblement debout, tous irradiés par la douleur d'avoir perdu leur jeune et unique soeur, et un frère de coeur.

La cérémonie débuta. Il y avait une masse de gens rassemblés, Hermione avait rarement vu autant de personnes à un enterrement. Une faible pluie commença à tomber sur les visages fermés des personnes rassemblées, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Hermione était concentrée sur la cérémonie, lorsqu'une petite main tira sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. La brunette baissa les yeux et son regard rencontra celui d'Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le petit garçon en désignant les cercueils.

Hermione se sentit nauséeuse. Que devait-elle répondre? Comment Albus pouvait n'avoir pas compris? James pleurait de plus en plus fort, et Lily, que l'ambiance commençait à attrister, affichait un air peiné. Mais Albus avait l'air plutôt curieux, il regardait autour de lui, sans comprendre. Sa tante Hermione avait dit qu'ils diraient adieux à ses parents, mais ils n'étaient pas là !

-C'est... C'est le...

Hermione lisait dans le regard d'Albus de l'appréhension. Le garçon avait compris ce que contenaient ces boîtes étranges, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela soit vrai...

-Albus, tes parents sont dedans, se força-t-elle à chuchoter au garçon. Ils vont aller sous terre, pour dormir pour toujours. Ils seront tranquilles là, ils reposeront.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Hermione posa une main rassurante sur le sommet du crâne du petit brun. Il recula un peu et son dos rencontra les jambes d'Hermione. Ce contact sembla le rassurer un peu, il était presque caché par le long menteau d'Hermione.

La cérémonie pris fin et les fils Weasley s'avancèrent vers les cercueils pour les faire glisser vers le trou commun qui les attendait.

-Maman! Papa!

Le petit James s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Hermione et courut jusqu'au premier cercueil sur lequel il s'effondra en sanglotant bruyamment. Le coeur brisé, Hermione s'approcha du garçon, accompagnée de Lily et Albus qui refusaient de la quitter.

-James, murmura-t-elle. James, viens.

-Je veux pas qu'ils partent ! Je veux qu'ils reviennent, ils vont revenir !

Elle se pencha vers les petit garçon, attira les deux autres enfants contre elle et ils restèrent un instant à se recuillir contre le cercueil.

-Dit au revoir, James, fit Hermione d'une voix douce. Lily, Albus dites au revoir.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione pris la main de James. Et tous les quatre revinrent à leur place. Lily restait toujours aussi impassible, et Albus ne montrait pas plus d'émotion. Hermione souleva James du sol, et elle le garda dans ses bras en le berçant tritstement. Il ne voulait pas voir les cercueils disparaître. Il nicha son visage dans le creux du cou d'Hermione en pleurant et attendit.

Les cercueils disparurent à jamais sous la terre et Hermione se détourna pour conduire les enfants hors du cimetière. De loin, la jeune femme fit signe à Ron pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et elle emmena les enfants vers la maison de leurs parents.

Dès qu'elle ferma la porte d'entrée, le silence envahit la petite famille. Les enfants observèrent, ébahis, leur maison qu'il n'avaient plus vu depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Et soudain, ils éclatèrent en sanglots. Tous les trois.

Hermione les attira dans une étreinte rassurante, sans les empêcher de pleurer.

Le véritable travail commençait maintenant.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour !

Voici un chapitre qui va un peu faire basculer le cours de l'histoire. Je tiens tout de suite à préciser : vous devez certainement vous attendre à ce que j'insiste sur le travail de deuil des enfants, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité et puis ce serait tout de suite un peu trop lourd (et vous savez que j'essaye d'éviter ^^).

J'espère toujours que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

-Celle-ci, elle vous plaît? Demanda Hermione aux trois enfants.

Les trois petits jugèrent un instant la photo, l'air très concentrés. Il s'agissait d'une maison toute simple, sans étages et assez grande. Mais bientôt, une grimace apparut sur les trois petits visages et ils secouèrent la tête en même temps.

Hermione cherchait une maison sur Godrics Hollow, pour permettre aux enfants de garder leurs habitudes et de visiter la tombe de leurs parents régulièrement. Mais aucune maison ne semblait leur plaire. Hermione avait envisagé de reprendre la maison de Harry et Ginny, après tout cet héritage appartenait aux enfants et elle avait le droit d'en disposer pour les éduquer. Mais l'idée de vivre là où aurait dû vivre Ginny, avec ses enfants et en les éduquant à la place de son amie la répugnait un peu... Elle avait donc décidé que Molly garderait la maison et que les enfants en disposeraient à leur majorité.

En attendant, la jeune femme cherchait une maison à proximité, mais aucune annonce ne plaisait aux enfants, ni à elle...

C'était comme si les enfants craignaient de quitter le Terrier ou la maison de leur oncle... Il refusaient systématiquement toutes les annonces que Hermione leur montrait.

Un jour, Hermione décida de faire le tour de Londres, en commençant par le Londres sorcier, pour y trouver une maison ou un appartement assez spacieux pour les accueillir tous les quatre. Elle confia donc les enfants à leur grand-mère et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr il était très difficile de trouver une habitation dans la rue marchande, et les seuls appartements de libres étaient de petits lofts, agréable mais bien trop petits pour une famille.

En arrivant au bout de la rue marchande, Hermione tomba sur le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Après une petite hésitation, la brunette y entra, songeant que les jumeaux seraient sûrement content d'apprendre qu'elle avait enfin pris une décision à propos des enfants. Et peut-être que Fred et Georges pourraient l'aider à trouver une maison qui plaise aux enfants, et peut-être que les enfants, grâce à l'approbation de leurs oncles, serait plus facilement convaincus...

Mais comme la semaine précédente, les jumeaux ne travaillaient pas et Angélina gérait le magasin seule. En voyant Hermione débarquer dans le magasin, la jeune femme laissa le carton qu'elle transportait tomber lourdement sur le sol, contente de trouver une excuse pour se reposer quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Toutes les trentes secondes, un client s'invitait dans la conversation pour demander des renseignements à l'unique vendeuse du magasin.

Voyant la détresse de la métisse, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de proposer son aide.

-Tu étais occupée, répondit Angélina pour décliner l'offre d'Hermione.

Mais la médicomage secoua la tête avec conviction.

-Les enfants sont chez Molly pour la journée, je suis tout à fait disposée à t'aider jusqu'à ce soir.

Angélina ne résista pas plus longtemps, trop heureuse de recevoir enfin de l'aide.

Hermione se retrouva donc à travailler pour le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Elle se contenta d'être à la caisse et d'ouvrir les cartons dans l'arrière boutique, laissant à Angélina le soin de renseigner les clients et de remplir la paperasse. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent beaucoup, ainsi Hermione appris que les jumeaux avaient décidé d'abandonner le magasin aux soins d'Angélina encore deux semaines. La métisse avait annoncer cela dans un long soupir de fatigue, et Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se proposer pour aider son amie durant cette période difficile.

Le lendemain, donc, Hermione retourna au magasin. Molly avait été heureuse de s'occuper des enfants et cela semblait faire le plus grand bien aux trois petits. Hermione lui avait parlé de son intention d'aider Angélina au magasin : Mme Weasley avait approuvé et avait décidé de garder les enfants durant cette période. Hermione avait donc déménagé leurs affaires à tous les quatre au Terrier.

Ron était déjà reparti en mission, et Hermione le soupçonnait de vouloir oublier la disparition de sa soeur à travers le travail... Il avait été très étrange depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois en presque cinq ans. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de la fuir comme il semblait le faire, après tout ils avaient vécu quelque chose de difficile ensemble et retrouver une relation normale et amicale allait être compliqué. D'autant plus qu'Hermione elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Ron...

Angélina avait retrouvé son énergie après la première semaine. Elle resplendissait. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient connues à Poudlard, réapprennaient à se connaître avec beaucoup de bonheur. Angéllina était la petite amie de Fred depuis quelques années déjà. Mais la complicité entre les jumeaux était très forte. Peut-être trop, puisqu'elle semblait être un frein pour la relation entre Fred et Angélina. Georges avait eut quelques petites amies, mais rien de très sérieux, il était donc assez dur pour lui d'imaginer s'éloigner de son jumeau. Pourtant Georges acceptait très bien Angélina, ils avaient été longtemps bons amis à Poudlard et sa relation avec Fred ne le dérangeait d'aucune façon.

Ce qui n'allait pas, c'était l'idée de séparer les jumeaux...

Angélina semblait prendre la situation avec beaucoup de patience. Elle ne niait pas que parfois les choses étaient difficiles, mais elle restait très compréhensive. Hermione admirait la jeune femme pour sa patience...

Les deux collègues devinrent très vite amies. De plus, Angélina était contente du travail d'Hermione, car la brunette lui apportait une aide précieuse.

La fin de la seconde semaine arriva très vite, si bien qu'Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Le lundi de la troisième semaine, Hermione entra dans le magasin très tôt le matin, de bonne humeur. Ce travail était parfois épuisant, mais il lui donnait un rythme de vie agréable, et rentrer au Terrier chaque soir pour retrouver les enfants lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie de famille presque normale. Et ce rythme semblait correspondre parfaitement aux enfants, puisque le soir ils aimaient passer du temps avec leur tante qui leur racontait sa journée de travail, en les faisant parfois beaucoup rire. Ils reprennaient un train de vie normal, car la journée leur grand-mère les faisait travailler un peu dans le jardin ou à la cuisine, ce qui leur occupait l'esprit.

Cependant l'humeur d'Hermione dégringola soudainement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard froid de Fred Weasley, qui se tenait à la caisse. Hermione remarqua très vite que le rouquin feuilletait le livret des comptes, l'air passablement en colère, dans lequel on pouvait lire qui avait enregistré quel article.

-Euh, bonjour... fit Hermione en se figeant.

Angélina n'était pas là et Fred souleva le cahier des comptes à hauteur des yeux d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi ton nom est écrit sur ce registre? Demanda le jumeau.

-Euh... Bah c'est à dire que... Angélina...

-Ne mèle pas Angélina à tes histoires.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur Angélina qui se figea à la vue des deux autres. Elle coula un regard vers Hermione, puis vers Fred. Enfin ses yeux tombèrent sur le cahier. Elle soupira.

-Fred, je voulais te le dire ce matin...

-Me dire quoi exactement?

Angélina s'approcha, lui pris le cahier des mains et le posa sur le comptoir.

-Hermione est passée il y a deux semaines... Elle m'a vue m'épuiser à essayer de maintenir ce magasin à flot pendant votre absence. Et elle a gentiment proposé de venir m'aider le temps que vous reveniez.

-J'avais oublié que je ne devais pas revenir aujourd'hui, ajouta Hermione comme pour s'excuser. Je vais repartir, de toute façon je suis à la recherche d'une maison...

Angélina semblait vouloir prendre les choses en mains, et Hermione lui faisait confiance. Elle commença à reculer doucement. Mais Fred ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

-Une maison? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh...

-J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maison pour garder les enfants.

Tout à coup, Hermione n'avait plus envie de quitter le magasin. Elle soutint le regard noir de Fred dans un air de défi et se planta sur ses deux jambes, droite comme un i.

-Eh bien, si. C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

-Alors tu vas avoir des ennuis, répliqua Fred.

Il était sec et froid. Son regard glacial ne quittait pas Hermione, comme invincible.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer? Articula Hermione.

La jeune femme sentait que la colère montait très vite chez elle également. Non seulement l'accueil de Fred lui déplaisait énormément, après les deux semaines qu'elle avait passées à travailler bénévolement dans son magasin, mais en plus le ton et le sourire narquois qu'il employait pour la menacer la rendait folle de rage. Et elle n'était plus la petite et timide Hermione Granger que les Weasley avaient toujours connue.

-Explique-moi, répéta-t-elle avec impatience.

Elle se campa devant le jeune homme.

-Nous avons décider de les récupérer.

-Nous?

Hermione sentit malgré elle une vague de peur l'envahir. Ce "nous" comprenait-il Molly et Arthur Weasley? Toute la famille? Juste les jumeaux? Par quel moyen comptaient-ils reprendre les enfants? Et pourquoi?

-Oui, repris Fred avec un sourire méchant. Nous. Nous les Weasley. Avec Bill, Charlie, Percy et Georges nous allons récupérer les enfants. Quand Ron reviendra de sa mission, on les récupérera tous les trois. Il est hors de question que tu obtiennes définitivement la garde de nos enfants!

Hermione était abassourdie. Tous les frères Weasley contre elle? Elle compris avec effroi qu'ils comptaient venir lui enlever les enfants par la force.

-C'était ce que Ginny voulait, plaida la brunette.

-Il y a cinq ans, peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changées. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue et tu ne mérites pas de garder ses enfants.

Hermione encaissa difficilement le coup. Fred semblait assez fier de son effet et il en profita pour chasser la jeune femme. Hermione quitta le magasin, vidée de toute son énergie. Avec une seule question en tête.

Que devait-elle faire?

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Vous voulez me faire plaisir ? :) laissez-moi une petite review ! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà la suite ! :D

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu... Le chapitre suivant arrivera plus vite, car je me doute que vous vous attendez à voir ce qu'il va se passer ! Et comme dans ce chapitre, il ne s'agit que des interrogations de Hermione...

Donnez-moi vos impressions ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Après avoir erré toute la journée, vaguement à la recherche d'une maison assez grande pour elle et les trois enfants, Hermione rentra au Terrier. Elle fut accueillie par les trois petits qui lui sautèrent dans les jambes dans une étreinte tendre. Mais Hermione avait la tête ailleurs.

La brunette pensait à ce qui se passerait lorsque Ron rentrerai de mission...

devait-elle redouter le plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley, surtout après leur histoire? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'idée d'être confrontée directement à Ron mettait Hermione très mal à l'aise. Pourtant ils avaient eut très souvent toutes sortes de disputes, mais Hermione aurait tellement aimé avoir le soutien de Ron dans ce cas précis... Cela lui aurait permis de tout surmonter.

Elle écouta distraitement les trois enfants lui raconter leur journée. James avait aidé son grand-père à dégnommer le jardin tandis qu'Albus et Lily avaient cuisiné avec leur grand-mère. Molly avait prévu un grand repas de famille pour le retour de Ron.

-Ron rentre dans deux jours? S'écria Hermione avec horreur.

Molly hocha la tête avec un sourire joyeux. Le repas aurait lieu le soir-même du retour de Ron, et bien sûr Hermione et les enfants allaient y participait.

Molly espérait beaucoup de ce repas, qui était le premier depuis l'enterrement de Ginny et Harry. Bien sûr les Weasley étaient encore très touchés et tristes par la dsiparition de deux de leurs membres, mais la vie devait reprendre son cours et la famille devait réapprendre à vivre normalement...

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce que Fred et les autres Weasley menaçaient de faire au retour de Ron...

Est-ce que les frères Weasley oseraient venir lui enlever les enfants au Terrier-même? Devant leur mère?

Est-ce que Fred avait raison? Est-ce que Ginny avait simplement oublié de changer son testament après la fuite aux Etats-Unis de sa meilleure amie?

Si tel était le cas, peut-être devrait-elle aller voir un juge et laisser directement la garde des enfants à un membre de la famille Weasley... Et peut-être même que les enfants préfèreraient vivre chez un de leurs oncles? Ou bien rester chez leurs grands-parents ?

Pendant le repas, Hermione resta silencieuse. Arthur, en croisant le regard inquiet de sa femme, se chargea de coucher ses petits-enfants, laissant Molly seule en compagnie d'Hermione. Les deux femmes restèrent un instant silencieuses. Hermione ne décrochait pas son regard de son assiette dans laquelle il restait encore la moitié de son repas, tandis que Molly était attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre changement d'expression ou au moindre soupire d'Hermione.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda finalement la matriarche.

Hermione leva mes yeux vers la mère de sa meilleure amie. La mère de tous ces Weasley qui voulaient lui prendre ses enfants... Molly avait l'air si gentille et si innocente, Hermione doutait que ses fils lui aient fait part de leur décision.

Devait-elle en parler à Molly?

Elle ne pensait pas. Cela n'arrangerait rien, de toute façon les garçons ne l'écouteraient pas cette fois-ci... Ils étaient bien trop en colère contre elle.

Et puis peut-être que Molly serait d'accord avec ses fils ? Peut-être bien que la grand-mère préférait voir ses petits enfants chez un membre de sa famille, plutôt que chez une lointaine amie de sa défunte fille... Et Hermione n'aurait pas la force de se battre contre Molly Weasley.

-Tout va bien, répondit la brunette en servant à Molly son plus beau et faux sourire.

-Tu es pâle.

-Je commence à me faire du soucis, je ne trouve pas de maison...

Honteuse d'avoir menti, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Molly sembla se contenter de cette explication. Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-Tu as tout ton temps, Hermione. Garder les enfants me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est pour qu'ils restent auprès de moi dans un avenir proche.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

-Vous pensez que c'est un signe? Que ça veut dire que je ne devrai pas les garder? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander à la grand-mère.

Molly resta silencieuse, étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de question. D'après elle les enfants étaient parfaitement bien sous la garde d'Hermione. Ils l'aimaient et il était évident qu'Hermione les aimait aussi. Pour Molly Weasley, la question ne se posait plus depuis qu'elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux que ses petits enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains.

-Mais enfin, Hermione ! S'écria Molly. A quoi penses-tu?

-Je me disais... Ginny a écrit ce testament il y a si longtemps... Peut-être qu'elle avait changé d'avis entre temps... Peut-être que je ne suis plus la bonne personne.

-Crois-moi, Hermione, répliqua Molly avec assurance. Si tu n'étais pas la bonne personne, les enfants ne t'aimeraient pas autant et tu ne leur porterais pas toute l'attention que tu leur portes.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu convaincue. C'est alors que Molly s'approcha d'elle pour lui saisir les mains. Elle obligea la jeune femme à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hermione, fit la matriarche. Est-ce que tu aimes ces enfants?

-Bien sûr !

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils t'aiment?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle semblait beaucoup moins certaine de la réponse cette fois-ci. Mais le regard que lui adressa Molly la froça à réfléchir soigneusement et à dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de l'amour des trois enfants pour elle.

-Oui.

Molly sourit, ele semblait d'accord.

-Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui doit compter à tes yeux, et c'est tout ce qui compte aux yeux de tous. N'écoute pas les personnes qui pourraient essayer de te pousser à renoncer à eux. Les enfants t'aiment autant que toi tu les aimes. Ne regarde que ça.

Hermione ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues, jusqu'aux coins de ses lèvres, étirées par un sourire reconnaissant et soulagé.

-Merci, Molly.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Je sais que ce chapitre était court, c'est pourquoi je posterai le prochain très rapidement !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis, je poste le chapitre 14. J'ai une grande nouvelle : j'ai enfin fini de rédiger la fanfic, le dernier chapitre (19) a été clôturé hier soir ^^ Je dois encore relire les derniers chapitres et les corriger, mais ça signifie que je posterai plus régulièrement :)

J'espère que la rentrée ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire un peu... Avant de venir sur Fanfiction, ça faisait presque un an que je n'avait pas écrit, j'avais un peu oublié ce que ça faisait... Et aujourd'hui je me rend compte que ça m'avait beaucoup manqué :)

Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour une autre potterfiction, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai pas mal d'imagination : bientôt je ne pourrais plus me dépatouiller de toutes les fanfic que j'aurais en tête.

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît (je crois que c'est mon deuxième préféré (mon préféré étant le dernier, que vous ne lirez pas tout de suite :P ))

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Les deux jours passèrent lentement pour Hermione, trop lentement. Elle avait abandonné ses recherches de maison pour se concentrer sur le problème le plus important : la coalition entre les frères de Ginny. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dévoiler à Molly, car la veille femme plaçait tous ses espoirs dans le repas qu'elle avait organisé pour toute la famille, et Hermione ne voulait pas briser le coeur de Mme Weasley.

Elle avait essayé de contacter les fils Weasley les uns après les autres, mais tous semblaient vouloir l'éviter soigneusement. Hermione se doutait qu'il s'agissait à la fois d'une façon de garder le secret entre eux, mais aussi de l'intimider. Mais les paroles de Molly l'avait rendue plus forte et plus combattive. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Ron restait le seul à être injoignable. Et il était celui qu'Hermione redoutait le plus. Avec le passif qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Ron et elle... La confrontation risquait de faire des étincelles... Mais soit! S'il le fallait, Hermione se battrait.

Elle avait d'ailleurs imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Du kidnaping des enfants à l'intervention d'un juge en plein milieu du repas familial. Hermione s'était préparée psychologiquement à affronter les six frères Weasley, elle avait également préparé une défense légale basée sur le testament de Ginny. Et, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, Hermione s'était préparée physiquement à se défendre et à défendre les enfants.

Elle priait chaque seconde pour qu'ils n'en arrivent jamais à de telles extrémités.

Le fameux soir arriva et Hermione sentit l'angoisse monter en flèche. Elle demanda aux enfants de ne pas la quitter de la soirée, et sourit aux premiers arrivants : les jumeaux.

Fred affichait un sourire narquois et glacial, tandis que Georges refusait de regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Ils saluèrent les enfants qui se tenaient près de leur tante, sages et alertes. Hermione pouvait sentir la tension chez les enfants, elle décida de les emmener à l'écart pour leur donner les explications qu'ils méritaient.

-Mes anges, il y a une question que je voudrais vous poser. Vous préfèreriez vivre avec un de vos oncles plutôt qu'avec moi?

Lily, Albus et James échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Tu ne veux plus de nous, tante Mione? Demanda Albus avec peur.

-Quoi? S'étonna Hermione.

Elle chassa cette idée d'un geste rapide de main et secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout, pas du tout! Je vous aime. Je vous aime vraiment!

-Tatie, fit la petit Lily en enlaçant le cou de sa tante, on t'aime aussi.

Hermione savoura son étreinte en berçant la petite fille.

-Alors vous voulez rester avec moi?

-Oh oui! S'écrièrent les enfants.

Hermione se retrouva étouffée dans le câlin le plus tendre qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle se laissa faire avec bonheur.

-Vos oncles ne veulent pas que je vous garde... Déclara tristement Hermione.

Les trois petits semblèrent choqués. Et très inquiets. Hermione ressserra son emprise sur leurs petits corps pour prolonger leur étreinte.

-Pas de panique, annonça-t-elle avec assurance. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je vous aime trop!

La petite famille se détacha lentement et retourna au salon, plus soudée que jamais. Les enfants s'aggrippèrent aux mains de leur tante et se contentèrent de saluer leurs oncles d'un hochement de tête poli. Même Hermione s'étonna de leur changement d'attitude, mais il semblait que les enfants avaient compris le sérieux de la situation et qu'ils étaient déterminés à ne pas laisser les choses se produire.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il ne manquait plus que Ron. Tous les autres Weasley étaient rassemblés dans le salon du Terrier, silencieux. Molly, qui était dans la cuisine, n'avait pas encore remarqué la tension qui s'était installée dans la maison, trop occupée avec le repas. Arthur, lui avait décidé de rejoindre sa femme pour échapper à l'ambiance pesante du salon. Hermione allait rejoindre le couple, suivie de près par James, Albus et Lily, lorsque Percy lui coupa la route.

-Hermione, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

-Très bien, approuva la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna vers les Weasley, la tête haute. Les enfants étaient toujours accrochés à elle et cela lui donna le courage de faire face à la tribu de rouquin qui la regardait avec colère.

-Je vais mettre les choses au clair : ces enfants restent avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que nous avons convenu, répliqua Bill.

-Vous avez convenu entre vous d'une chose qui ne se fera jamais. Je suis responsable de ces enfants, je le resterai. Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça.

La dernière phrase de la brunette sembla provoquer une vague de colère chez les cinq frères qui firent un pas en avant. Hermione dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, prête à s'en servir. A ses cotés, les enfants tressaillirent. Et les cinq frères s'immobilisèrent, sûrement choqués par sa réaction.

-N'approchez pas, siffla Hermione.

Elle poussa les enfants derrière elle, dans un élan maternel pour les protéger.

Mais Charlie tenta sa chance. Il se lança vers James et attrapa son petit bras. Le garçon se débattit hargneusement, toujours fermement aggrippé à la main de sa tante. Charlie ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction : il pensait que le petit garçon se laisserait entraîner par son oncle sans opposer de résistance.

De plus, Lily et Albus tentèrent de s'interposer en saisissant James par le t-shirt.

Fred s'empara alors de Lily et Georges s'approcha d'Albus, mais le petit garçon esquiva son oncle pour se raccrocher à Hermione en hurlant. La brunette, impuissante, ne pouvait pas défendre les trois enfants à la fois. Elle leva sa baguette vers Fred, mais il tenait Lily dans ses bras et la petite bougeait si vivement qu'Hermione avait peur de la toucher en lançant un sortilège. De son côté James bougeait aussi beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse le défendre ou le récupérer par la magie.

-Lâchez-les! Lâchez-les! Hurlait-elle. Vous voyez bien qu'ils ne veulent pas! Arrêtez, vous leur faîtes mal!

Au milieu de cette cohue, Molly et Arthur débarquèrent sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Arthur tenta de venir en aide à Hermione, mais fut vite retenu par Percy et Bill, sous le regard horrifié de Molly.

Tout à coup, une silhouette se dressa au milieu du salon. D'un coup de baguette, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux furent soulevés de terre. James et Lily, enfin libres, se ruèrent vers Hermione qui les recueillit avec un cri de soulagement. Les enfants se serrèrent autour d'elle et elle fut incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle embrassa les trois petits avec amour, encore tremblante de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

En relevant la tête, Hermione croisa le regard ébahi de Ronald Weasley.

Il tenait toujours sa baguette, pointée vers ses frères. Son corps était tendu, et c'était à peine s'il respirait. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley s'avança d'un pas vers ses parents, Hermione et les enfants.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

Molly tremblait dans les bras de son mari, Arthur secouait la tête avec incompréhension... Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

-Tes frères veulent me prendre les enfants.

A cette simple phrase, Hermione put voir l'expression de Ron changer. Son regard perdu devint noir, il leva la tête vers ses frères qu'il tenait toujours en l'air et son visage prit une teinte rouge furieuse. Il laissa les cinq autres tomber sur le sol et se plaça entre Hermione (et les enfants) et ses frères.

-J'aimerai connaître les raisons d'une scène pareille, fit Molly avec une voix encore tremblante de peur et d'indignation.

Ses cinq fils se relevèrent lentement, toujours aussi en colère, mais cette fois-ci il étaient retenus par la présence imposante de leur frère cadet. Ron restait immobile, attendant patiemment que les autres Weasley décident de répondre à leur mère. Un souveau silence s'installa dans le salon du Terrier, plus pesant encore que celui qui avait précédé la cohue. Molly et Arthur restaient abassourdis par la scène qui venait de se dérouler et les enfants et Hermione semblaient inconsolables.

La brunette haïssait l'idée même de pleurer devant les enfants, cela lui faisait terriblement honte. Mais l'attitude des frères de Ginny l'avait profondément choquée et elle avait eut peur pendant quelques secondes qu'ils ne lui prennent vraiment Albus, James et Lily.

Finalement, Bill rompit le silence. Il était le plus âgé de la fratrie et le plus sage, aussi. Hermione pouvait lire le regret sur le visage du jeune père. Bill posa un regard désolé sur les quatre silhouettes réunies dans une étreinte tremblante tout en s'adressant à sa mère.

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas le droit de garder les enfants.

Molly eut un hoquet de désarroi. Comment ses fils avaient-ils pu décider d'une chose pareille sans lui en parler?

-Nous attendions que Ron rentre de mission, car nous pensions qu'il serait de notre avis.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait, ajouta Fred en lançant un regard haineux vers son jeune frère.

Ron, qui affichait déjà une mine colérique, se crispa un peu plus sous le poids de l'accusation.

-Vous pensez que vous avez le droit de prendre les enfants? Cracha-t-il à ses frères.

Ils le regardaient avec attention. Visiblement aucun des cinq n'avait imaginé que Ron serait contre ses frères aînés dans cette bataille. Et ils avaient rarement vu le plus jeune de la fratrie se mettre dans une telle colère.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez? Continua Ron. Ginny a confié ses enfants à sa meilleure amie, elle ne l'a pas fait sans réfléchir ! Et vous osez venir contester sa décision?

-C'était il y a cinq ans, tenta d'intervenir Percy.

Ron balaya cet argument d'une geste sec de la main. Il posa un regard dur sur son frère et repirs :

-Il y a deux ans, après la naissance de Lily, Ginny est retournée voir le notaire. Elle devait changer son testament, puisqu'elle n'avait plus un, ni deux enfants, mais trois.

Hermione regardait Ron avec curiosité. C'était à son tour d'être particulièrement attentive aux paroles du plus jeune frère Weasley.

Si Hermione Granger était toujours la personne désignée dans le testament pour prendre soin des enfants, cela signifiait que Ginny n'avait pas modifié cette clause du contrat lorsqu'elle était retournée voir le notaire deux ans auparavant. Cela voulait-il donc dire que la rouquine avait toujours confiance en elle deux ans plus tôt? Peut-être même au moment de sa mort...

-Elle n'a pas modifié cette partie du testament, continuait Ronald en affrontant ses frères. Ginny désirait toujours qu'Hermione soit la personne responsable de ses enfants s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit.

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent à cette révélation.

-Ginny aimait Hermione comme une soeur.

La brunette resserra son étreinte autour de Lily, James et Albus.

-Pendant un temps, vous l'aimiez comme une soeur. Comment osez-vous vous comporter de la sorte avec elle? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'a poussée à partir.

Les Weasley étaient plongés dans un silence de réflexion. Les cinq frères qui avaient tenté de reprendre les enfants de force gardaient leur regard rivé sur le sol, honteux. Les souvenirs d'une Ginny heureuse d'ammener sa meilleure amie au Terrier étaient de retour. Ginny semblait être partout où leurs regards se posaient.

Finalement, Ron conclut en se rapprochant d'Hermione et des enfants :

-Ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir un membre de la famille.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir !

Je dois d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews à propos du chapitre 14 ! :D vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur pour moi !

Ensuite je dois en prévenir quelques unes, puisque j'ai eut quelques déclarations d'amour (que je ne transmettrai pas) pour Ron. Or, Ron est à moi ! :P

Bon, maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair... ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Les Weasley avaient changé d'avis. La semaine suivante, Hermione avait reçu plusieurs lettres d'excuses de la part des différents frères Weasley. Les jumeaux étaient même venus la remercier de l'aide qu'elle avait apportée au magasin. Soucieux de garder Hermione et les enfants sur le sol anglais, après ce qui s'était passé au Terrier, les six frères avaient entrepris de trouver la maison idéale pour la petite famille. Ron avait emporté de force les affaires d'Hermione et des trois enfants chez lui, en insistant pour que la jeune femme se sente libre de vivre dans la maison, même en son absence.

Mais Ron était très peu absent. Depuis ce fameux jour au Terrier, le jeune homme était très présent, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour la nouvelle petite famille. Ron agissait comme un garde du corps. Il n'y avait pas une sortie qu'ils faisaient sans le rouquin, pas un seul de ses frères n'était invités à se rendre chez lui en son absence...

Hermione commençait à trouver l'attitude de Ron très étrange. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté lorsque ses frères s'étaient ligués contre elle, elle avait encore plus apprécié sa présence dans les jours suivants lorsque les enfants avaient eut besoin d'une figure masculine auprès d'eux. Mais Ron se comportait bizarrement.

Outre le fait que le jeune homme soit toujours alerte et à veiller éxagérément sur eux, Ron avait une façon curieuse de se comporter auprès d'Hermione. Le jeune homme était doux, compréhensif et très attentif. Lorsque les enfants se couchaient, Ron invitait Hermione à s'installer avec lui sur le canapé du salon, et tous les deux discutaient des heures durant. Le sujet de leurs conversations était évidemment Ginny.

Hermione adorait ces soirées. Parler de Ginny pendant des heures lui rappelait toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait vécues auprès de sa meilleure amie. Et cela lui rappelait aussi les bons moments qu'elle et Ron avaient partagés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leurs discussions semblaient rendre à Ron sa joie de vivre, également. Le rouquin semblait moins affligé depuis qu'Hermione et les enfants étaient revenus chez lui.

En fait Hermione soupçonnait Ron de vouloir garder les enfants auprès de lui. Peut-être espérait-il qu'Hermione et les trois petits resteraient toujours chez lui... C'était Ron qui visitait le plus de maisons, et d'après lui aucune ne convenait, il était très critique vis à vis de celles qu'Hermione visitait et parfois même il refusait les annonces que ses frères lui trouvaient. De ce fait, Hermione se trouvait toujours chez le rouquin, des semaine après l'enterrement...

Les semaines passèrent et la nouvelle petite famille commençait à prendre ses habitudes. Hermione et Ron, sans s'en rendre totalement compte, se comportaient comme un véritable couple de jeunes parents, ils s'occupaient des enfants ensemble, se partageaient les tâches ménagères et devenaient de plus en plus complices.

Ce nouveau rythme de vie semblait convenir parfaitement aux enfants. Les crises de larmes et les cris au beau milieu de la nuit avaient peu à peu cessés, bien que les enfants continuent à réclamer leurs parents de temps en temps.

James avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ses parents ne reviendraient pas, il se contentait donc de se plonger dans le silence lorsqu'un souvenir de son père et sa mère le troublait.

Albus semblait avoir toujours un espoir de retrouver ses parents, il lui arrivait d'en parler, très calmement, avec Hermione ou Ron. Il était toujours très dur pour les deux adultes d'en parler, et d'essayer de faire comprendre au petit garçon de quatre ans que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais... Ce genre de conversation se terminait souvent dans les pleurs du petit Albus qu'ils essayaient de consoler de leur mieux...

Quant à Lily, la vérité ne s'était pas imposée à la petite fille. Elle ne disait rien, acceptait la vie qu'on lui offrait et se contentait parfois d'attendre que son père rentre le soir du travail... Ou sa mère. Ce qui rendait les couchers difficiles, étant donné qu'elle refusait de dormir tant que ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné de bisous. Le lendemain matin, elle avait oublié... Mais ces soirées étaient terribles pour Ron et Hermione, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les mots justes pour la petite de deux ans seulement.

Un soir pourtant, Hermione et Ron décidèrent de rassembler les enfants pour avoir une discussion. Il fallait à tout prix mettre les choses à plats, et faire comprendre à Albus et Lily que leurs parents étaient définitivement partis... Hermione avait d'abord proposé à James à ne pas se joindre à la discussion : le petit garçon n'avait pas besoin d'explications, et elle craignait que la conversation ne le rende plus malheureux.

Mais lorsqu'elle rassembla tout le monde dans le salon, James insista pour rester auprès de son frère et de sa soeur.

Les deux plus jeunes semblaient perdus. Ils observaient avec attention leurs oncle et tante qui se tenait devant eux, la mine triste.

-Bien, commença Hermione.

Elle chercha l'approbation de Ron d'un coup d'oeil. Le rouquin hocha la tête. Il avait les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Bien, repris Hermione. Vous avez peut-être beaucoup de questions...

Les petits s'observèrent avec inquiétude. Ils ne comprenaient pas quelles genres de questions ils devaient se poser... Hermione se sentit soudian très désespérée... Comment lancer la discussion sans brusquer les enfants?

-Pourquoi on n'habite plus avec papa et maman, intérrogea soudain James.

Le petit garçon et sa tante échangèrent un regard intense. Hermione était impressionnée. Elle pouvait voir les larmes au coin des yeux du petit rouquin, mais James resta impassible et soutint le regard de la brunette.

-Eh bien... Papa et maman sont partis, ils ont décidé que vous seriez mieux avec votre tante Hermione, répondit Ron.

Le jeune homme s'était approché des enfants pour parler d'une voix plus douce et calme, sachant qu'Hermione serait incappable de répondre à la fausse question du petit James. D'ailleurs Ron avait répondu à Albus et Lily.

-Mais ils sont partis où? Interrogea Albus de sa voix innocente.

-Très loin, ils ne pouvaient pas vous emmener.

-Ils vont quand même revenir nous chercher? Couina Lily.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-Non, ils ne reviendront pas, souffla Hermione en prenant les mains de la petite rouquine dans les siennes.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux. Albus encaissait la nouvelle sans broncher, mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.

-Mais si, repris Lily. Si, ils vont revenir ! Dit-elle en riant, comme pour se moquer de son oncle et de sa tante. Vous ne le savez pas, mais moi je sais qu'ils vont revenir ! C'est papa qui l'a dit ! Il a dit qu'il revenait toujours !

Hermione secoua faiblement la tête.

-Ils ne reviendront pas, Lily... Ils ne peuvent pas.

-Ils vont revenir ! S'écria la petite fille, en colère.

Elle se retira de l'étreinte de sa tante et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient rempli de haine, elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Ils vont revenir, ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient !

La petite fille se tourna vers son plus grand frère, avec son regard plein d'espoir elle le pris à parti.

-James, dis-leur, toi !

Voyant la détresse du petit garçon, Hermione se sentit obligée d'intervenir. Elle se plaça entre les deux enfants et obligea Lily à s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'elle-même s'asseyait sur le canapé.

-Lily, tes parents sont partis pour toujours. Ils ne le voulaient pas, personne ne le voulait... Mais c'est ainsi et on n'y peut rien. Tu dois accepter ça.

-Mais ils ont dit...

-Ils ont dit cela parce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir le faire. Mais cette fois-ci ils n'ont plus le choix. C'est malheureux, ma chérie... vraiment malheureux, mais ils ne peuvent plus revenir.

La jeune femme enlaça la petite fille et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Les regard que Lily venait de lui lancer lui faisait froid dans le dos : c'était le regard d'une toute petite fille qui comprenait...

-Ils ont menti ! Cria Lily. Ils ont menti, pourquoi ils ont menti?

Prise de court, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder la colère monter chez la petite rouquine.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient toujours, mais ils ont menti ! Ils devaient revenir ! Pourquoi ils n'ont rien fait pour revenir !

-Lily, l'interrompit Hermione. Lily, ne dit pas ça ! Ils n'ont pas menti, ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient toujours revenir vers toi. Lily, tes parents... Tes parents sont morts.

La petite fille se figea.

-Ils sont morts, répéta Hermione.

Les trois enfants étaient silencieux. Albus s'était éloigné légèrement de Ron pour observer sa tante.

-Les enfants, repris Hermione d'une voix plus douce. Vos parents vous aiment plus que tout. Ils auraient mille fois préféré revenir vers vous et vous prendre dans leurs bras. Mais ils sont morts et ils n'ont pas eut d'autre choix. Il ne faut pas être en colère contre eux, car ce n'est pas leur faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Vos parents vous aiment, ils ont décidé de vous confier à moi après leur mort, je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous soyez heureux. Mais n'oubliez pas que vos parents vous aiment, et qu'ils veillent sur vous, où qu'ils soient.

Après quelques jours, Hermione se rendit compte que cette conversation avait porté ses fruits. Les enfants avaient parfaitement conscience de leur situation. Ils ne réclamaient plus leurs parents, mais Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de raconter chaque soir une histoire de leurs parents aux trois enfants, pour le plus grand bonheur des trois petits qui se régalaient d'entendre parler de leur papa et de leur maman. Ginny et Harry n'étaient plus un sujet tabou, Ron et Hermione en parlaient librement devant les enfants et les petits écoutaient avidement la moindre information qui concernait leurs parents.

Hermione était heureuse. Elle ne s'était pas sentie si heureuse depuis des années. Elle était contente d'avoir réussit, non seulement à expliquer calmement aux enfants dans quelle situation ile se trouvaient, mais aussi, et cela elle ne l'espérait même pas, d'avoir permis à la nouvelle famille qu'ils formaient tous les cinq de garder et de partager tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec Harry et Ginny Potter.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

En espérant vous avoir diverti, j'aimerais connaître vos impressions :)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

voici la suite ! :)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Ron et Hermione venaient de coucher les enfants. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Leur nouvelle vie de parents était épuisante, mais les deux jeunes gens se sentaient revivre chaque jour.

-Quels petits diables, soupira Ron en riant.

James et Albus avaient décidé de faire la course avec leur oncle, mais les deux enfants, de leur petite taille, pouvaient se faufiler facilement sous les tables, et derrière les meubles, échappant ainsi à Ron, qui avait pour mission de coucher les deux garçons. Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin sous le regard du rouquin.

-Tu auras fait ton sport avec ça, commenta la brunette. Depuis le temps que tu n'es pas allé en mission ou à tes entraînements, ça ne te fera pas de mal, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Ron hocha la tête, mais son sourire se fâna brusquement, surprenant Hermione.

-Oui, fit le rouquin, en parlant des missions...

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ron avait changé de position pour se redresser, suivi de près par Hermione, que l'attitude du rouquin inquiétait.

-Tout va bien, répondit Ron en balayant les inquiétudes de la jeune femme d'un revers de main. Tout va bien, c'est juste que je n'ai toujours pas digéré la façon dont s'est comporté le directeur du département des Aurors en ne m'annonçant pas la mort de Ginny et de Harry...

Hermione opina, elle aussi n'avait toujours pas pardonné le vieil homme qui avait fait subir une telle chose à Ron.

-Alors, continua le rouquin, j'ai parlé avec lui et je l'ai convaincu de m'obtenir une place en tant qu'instructeur.

-Instructeur? Mais... Les missions? Tu adorais être auror !

-Sans Harry comme coéquipier... C'est différent, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix faible. Et maintenant que les enfants et toi êtes là, j'aimerais être plus présent et ne surtout pas revivre cette situation.

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête. Elle avait compris où Ron voulait en venir, mais son attention s'était protée sur la dernière phrase du rouquin. Maintenant qu'elle et les enfants étaient là... Cela voulait-il dire que Ron désirait faire à nouveau partie de sa vie? Hermione se sentait secrètement très heureuse de cette révélation. Mais elle déchanta vite... Peut-être après tout que Ron voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui confier entièrement les enfants? Et s'il préférait être dans les parages au cas où elle ferait une énorme bêtise?

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Tu veux contrôler ça aussi.

-Ca? Interrogea Ron, qui ne comprenait pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Tu n'as pas confiance, en fait tu veux t'assurer que je m'en occuperai bien. Comme si j'allais tout gâcher, à tout instant. Je suis grande, Ronald, je sais ce que je fais et je sais pourquoi je le fais. Les enfants sont entre de bonnes mains, je croyais que c'était ce que tu pensais aussi.

Le jeune homme resta pantois quelques secondes, soufflé par la réplique d'Hermione. Il secoua la tête et un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

-Non! Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione. Tu... Tu n'as pas compris?

A nouveau, Ron avait changé d'attitude, surprenant Hermione qui en perdit la parole. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire timide.

-Que... Quoi? Compris quoi, bégaya la brunette.

-Hermione... Souffla-t-il, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha encore, si bien que leurs visages étaient proches. Terriblement proches selon Hermione. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et la jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballer.

-Je voudrais rester auprès des enfants. Et de toi.

-M... Moi?

-J'aimerais... J'aimerais que toi et moi...

Il était timide, Hermione le savait. Il avait essayé de se montrer sûr de lui, mais son assurance commençait à retomber doucement, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Hermione trouvait cela adorable. Elle sourit.

-Toi et moi... ?

-Eh bien, tu sais...

-Dis-moi, insista la brunette en jouant l'ignorante.

Le bout des oreilles de Ron était rouge, et la couleur commençait à se diffuser sur tout son visage.

-Tu sais...

-Non, il faudrait que tu me dise, Ron... Je ne comprends rien du tout.

Il sembla alors comprendre qu'elle jouait et il soupira.

-Tu m'énerve, souffla-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais leur baiser fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte d'entrée. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent d'un bond et ce fut Hermione qui se précipita, gênée, vers la porte pour ouvrir et y découvrir une femme d'âge mûr, plantée sur le paillasson.

-Bonsoir, s'exclama la femme.

Elle était grande et mince, le visage sec et les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon strict. Elle sortit de son sac à main noir un bloc note et une plume.

-Bonsoir, répondit Hermione. Je peux vous aider?

-Oui. Je cherche miss Hermione Granger, je suppose que je l'ai trouvée.

-Euh... Oui, répondit la brunette en tendant la main pour serrer celle de l'inconnue.

La femme l'ignora complètement et tenta de jeter un regard à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Vous habitez ici?

-Euh... Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais connaître votre nom, madame. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux questions des inconnus.

L'inconnue tordit sa bouche dans une moue boudeuse, mais opina à contre-coeur.

-Je suis madame Miller, je suis l'assistante sociale en charge du dossier des enfants Potter. Vous habitez ici?

Eberluée, Hermione hocha la tête et laissa entrer la femme qui la bousculait déjà pour entrer. Elle alla directement dans le salon, sans y être invitée et tomba sur Ron Weasley.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah! Monsieur Weasley! S'écria la nouvelle venue. Vous êtes donc ici, je suppose que vous hébergez miss Granger. Je suis Mme Miller, l'assistante sociale de vos neveux et nièce.

-Et vous êtes ici... ?

-Je dois évaluer miss Granger, déclara Mme Miller.

Hermione, qui l'avait suivie dans le salon s'étouffa en entendant cette dernière phrase.

-M'évaluer?

-Bien sûr, s'écria la femme sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut bien que nous sachions si les enfants sont bien pris en charge.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et le rouquin pu lire l'angoisse sur le visage de la brunette. Il décida d'intervenir.

-Vous pouvez être rassurée, les enfants vont bien, ils sont heureux avec leur tante. Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, bonne soirée.

Mais l'assistante sociale ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Elle lança un regard noir à Ron et nota quelque chose sur son calepin, faisant trembler Hermione.

-Vous moquez-vous, M. Weasley?

-Pas du tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione est contrôlée, elle fait du très bon travail, vous n'avez aucune raison d'intervenir.

-Enfin! S'exclama Mme Miller, encore sur le ton de l'évidence. Miss Granger n'est pas le parent biologique des enfants, il est tout à fait normal que je vienne contrôler !

-Normal? Sous prétexte qu'Hermione n'est pas la mère biologique des enfants, vous allez l'empêcher de s'occuper sereinement des enfants? Que faites-vous des parents biologiques qui battent leurs enfants? Vous ne les contrôlez pas, eux ! Tandis que les parents non-biologiques qui s'occupent parfaitement bien des enfants dont ils sont responsables, eux ils sont contrôlés ! Répliqua Ron avec colère.

L'assistante sociale l'observa quelques secondes, puis sur un ton dégagé, elle l'interrogea :

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que votre soeur et son époux battaient leurs enfants?

-Quoi? S'étrangla Ron. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Qui êtes-vous pour tenir de tels propos?

-Je ne fais que répéter...

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de la sorte, vous avez déformer mes propos, s'énerva Ron.

-Madame, intervint Hermione, posez-moi vos questions. Je vais y répondre.

Les trois adultes s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon.

-Où sont les enfants? Demanda l'assistante sociale.

-Couchés, évidemment ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Ils ont une chambre chacun, bien sûr, fit Mme Miller.

-En fait... Les garçons partagent une chambre et Lily a la sienne, à coté...

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas si cela jouerait en sa défaveur, mais voir l'assistante sociale noter sa réponse sur son calepin l'inquiéta.

-Et vous vivez ici?

-Je suis à la recherche d'une maison, dans le coin, répondit Hermione. J'ai décidé de rester dans les environs, pour que les enfants jouissent d'une proximité avec la famille de leur mère, étant donné que leur père n'avait pas de famille de son coté.

-Donc pour l'instant vous êtes sans domicile... fit remarquer l'assistante sociale.

-Hermione vit ici avec les enfants et avec moi, intervint Ron. Elle n'est pas sans domicile, elle est ici chez elle.

-Oh ! S'étonna Mme Miller en observant les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle. Vous êtes ensemble?

-Euh...

-En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il? Rétorqua Ron.

Hermione retint un soupir. Voir que Ron était si peu coopératif l'inquiétait beaucoup, son attitude ne devait pas plaire à l'assistante sociale et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

-Eh bien les enfants ont besoin de stabilité, déclara l'assistante sociale. Alors, êtes vous en couple?

Hermione lança un regard plein d'angoisse vers Ron. Elle n'avait pas du tout la réponse à cette question. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, le regard toujours braqué vers la femme qui ne cessait de leur poser des questions.

-Oui, répondit le rouquin d'une voix ferme.

-Vous allez vous marier ?

-Pardon? S'écrièrent en coeur les deux concernés.

-La stabilité, rappela l'assistante sociale d'une voix démagogue.

-Ca n'est absolument pas votre problème, s'écria Ron en se levant. Pour une question de stabilité justement, Hermione et moi n'allons pas nous marier pour vous satisfaire ! Il est hors de question que vous interveniez dans notre relation, au risque de nous faire faire une bêtise qui nous coûterait autant qu'aux enfants.

-Je n'ai jamais dit... Tenta de le couper la femme.

Mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il était furieux.

-Si vous pensez que les enfants sont malheureux parce qu'Hermione et moi ne sommes pas mariés, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne connaissez rien à la vraie vie ! Ginny a décidé de confier ses enfants à Hermione et elle a eut totalement raison, Hermione fait une bonne mère. Les enfants l'aiment et ils aiment vivre avec nous. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez en pensez, les garçons sont très bien dans la même chambre, les enfants sont bien nourri, logés et aimés. Ils sont heureux.

Un silence pesant s'installa, que Mme Miller coupa pour reprendre sa série de questions.

-Vous n'avez pas de travail, miss Granger ?

-Je vis sur mes économies et les enfants reçoivent une pension que je mets de cotés pour payer leurs études.

-Vos économies ne suffiront pas à subvenir à leurs besoin bien longtemps.

-Je ne compte pas vivre ainsi très longtemps, répliqua Hermione. L'année prochaine, Lily sera assez grande pour aller à l'école, je vais donc tous les trois les inscrire dans une école moldue, et je travaillerai.

-Une école moldue? Eux qui sont d'une famille de sorciers?

-Harry a reçu une éducation moldue, et Ginny a toujours aimé apprendre à propos des moldus. Je pense qu'une éducation d'abord moldue, puis sorcière les aidera à s'ouvrir aux autres, et ils auront eut quelques années d'apprentissage avant d'entrer à Poudlard si leurs pouvoirs se développent d'ici leurs onze ans. Jusqu'ici aucun des trois enfants n'a montré de signe de magie.

-Et où allez-vous travailler? Vous êtes médicomage, n'est-ce pas?

-Je compte reprendre un poste à Ste Mangouste s'ils veulent de moi. Je ne travaillerai pas comme je l'ai toujours fait, je vais réduire considérablement mes horaires pour être présente pour les enfants.

-Je vois...

-Vous avez finit? Je vous racocmpagne ? Intervint Ron.

Il chassa presque la femme et ferma la porte derrière elle. Quand il revint dans le salon, il croisa le regard angoissé d'Hermione et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es merveilleuse avec eux. Ils ne nous les prendront pas.

-Nous?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Il était à nouveau rouge pivoine.

-Euh... Oui, nous.

-Ca voudrait dire que... Si je trouve une maison... Tu viendras?

Elle sentit le corps de Ron se tendre contre elle. Avait-elle parlé trop vite? Après tout ils venaient juste de s'embrasser...

-Pour l'instant, Hermione... Tu vis ici avec les enfants, puis vous irez vous installer... Je ne viendrai pas.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se détacha d'elle. Il monta se coucher, abandonnant la jeune femme, qui était perdue dans ses pensées...

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Une review pour le chapitre 16 ? :)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis en fait...

Une question, ou plutôt une remarque est revenue deux fois : il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas compris la dernière phrase de Ron... Je pense que les premières lignes de ce chapitre vous éclaireront... En fait, pour vous répondre : Ron ne veut pas précipiter les choses, notamment pour les enfants... On sait que la relation entre Ron et Hermione n'a pas marché, et si ça venait à se reproduire, ils seraient forcés de se séparer, ce qui traumatiserait (c'est un grand mot, mais c'est l'idée) les enfants encore plus... Donc Ron refuse de s'installer avec Hermione...

Voilà, le dix-septième chapitre. C'est l'avant dernier. Il y aura en plus un épilogue :)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Après la visite de l'assistante sociale, Hermione avait décidé de trouver au plus vite sa nouvelle maison... En fait elle voulait surtout éviter de rester trop longtemps avec Ron, gênée par le refus du jeune homme... Elle avait pensé qu'il était aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de lui, qu'après la relation qu'ils avaient eut et dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils avaient le droit d'être plus rapides dans leur relation... Mais elle s'était trompée.

Ron avait mûri, il réfléchissait beaucoup avant de prendre une décision et maintenant que lui et Hermione géraient les enfants, il faisait tout en songeant à eux. Il n'y avait pas une seule décision que Ron prenait sans penser à la réaction des enfants, à l'impact que cette décision aurait sur leur avenir... Il avait expliqué à Hermione les raisons de son refus, et elle les connaissait déjà. Mais elle était toujours vexée d'avoir été rejetée si facilement par le rouquin...

Elle savait néanmoins que Ron avait raison. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Il valait mieux prendre son temps et s'installer ensemble plus tard, plutôt que de s'installer et de se rendre compte que c'était une grande bêtise et de se séparer, au risque de décevoir et de traumatiser les enfants.

Hermione s'investissait donc beaucoup dans sa recherche de maison. Parallèlement, la brunette avait inscrit James à l'école primaire et Albus en moyenne section. Lily était trop petite pour aller à l'école et Hermione ne voulait pas l'envoyer à la crèche... Elle décida d'attendre encore un an, puis d'inscrire Lily en petite section, dans la même maternelle qu'Albus.

L'école débuterait en septembre, il fallait d'ici là trouver une maison. Hermione en trouva une dans la campagne, à juste deux kilomètre d'une petite ville, où se trouvaient les écoles des garçons. La maison n'était pas très grande, mais c'était un problème qu'elle pouvait toujours résoudre par des travaux... Elle avait un grand terrain et deux étages, ce qui lui plaisiat assez. En étant si près de la ville, Hermione pensait pouvoir aller chercher les enfants à pieds avec Lily, puis, une fois chez eux, ils seraient tranquilles, loin du bruit et des regards curieux... D'autant plus que les enfants étaient fils et fille de sorciers, ils allaient donc forcément, ou presque, montrer des signes de magie qu'il faudrait camoufler auprès de potentiels voisins moldus...

Cette maison présentait donc tous les avantages qu'elle recherchait.

Hermione décida de s'y installer.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas ravir Ron, loin de là. Le jour de l'emménagement, le rouquin avait le visage fermé et semblait éviter Hermione. Toute la famille Weasley était rassemblée pour l'occasion, ils aidaient la nouvelle petite famille à emménager et Hermione et les enfants leur offrait un grand repas de fête quand tout serait finit.

Avec une famille grande comme celle des Weasley, en une matinée, presque tout était terminé, il ne restait plus que quelques cartons qu'Hermione avait décidé de déballer un peu plus tard pour ne pas encombrer sa nouvelle maison. Pour finioller la maison, Hermione fit apparaître un dernier carton qu'elle posa par terre.

La grande famille Weasley était rassemblée autour du carton, et avant d'ouvrir ce dernier, Hermione se retourna vers tout le monde en souriant.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide, cette journée aura été parfaite pour les enfants et pour moi. J'ai un dernier carton à déballer, j'aimerai que tout le monde y participe. A commencer par James, Albus et Lily.

Curieux, les trois enfants se précipitèrent pour ouvrir le carton. Lily s'empara la première d'un objet qui y était entreposé. Albus et James en prirent deux autres. Il s'agissait de photographies, toutes placées dans de jolis cadres réalisés par les enfants, lorsque ceux-ci passaient leurs journées chez Ron et qu'Hermione leur faisait accomplir quelques activités. Le carton en était plein à ras-bord.

-C'est papa et maman, murmura Lily en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

-Oui, confirma Hermione en se penchant vers la petite fille. Tu vas poser le cadre où tu en as envie dans la maison. Et tes frères aussi.

Puis, en se tournant vers les autres Weasley, elle leur fit signe de s'approcher.

-Prenez-en un, il faut leur trouver une place à tous !

Tandis que la grande famille s'éparpilla dans la maison pour trouver un endroit à chaque cadre, Hermione croisa le regard humide d'émotion de Molly. La grand-mère enlaça la brunette avec amour, puis elle pris un cadre dans lequel les époux Potter et leurs trois enfants posaient en souriant à pleines dents, et elle le posa sur la cheminée du salon, bien en évidence.

-Ils sont magnifiques, murmura la petite femme ronde en séchant ses larmes dans un sourire.

La famille Weasley mangea dans la bonne humeur. Même Ron semblait avoir oublier de se morfondre, emporté par la joie de toute sa famille réunie autour d'un bon repas. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et tous les enfants étaient encore debout lorsque leurs oncles, tantes et grands-parents s'en allèrent. Il ne restait donc plus que les trois orphelins et leur tante, qui venait de dire aurevoir à Ron par un baiser timide que les enfants avaient commenté d'un "Beurk !"enthousiaste.

-Allez mes chéris ! Au lit, il est déjà tard !

Ni James ni Albus ne se plaignèrent d'être conduits jusqu'à leurs chambres, quant à Lily, la petite fille tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Hermione pris donc la rouquine dans ses bras et elle accompagna les garçons qui montaient déjà à l'étage. Les garçons était si impatients de dormir pour la première fois dans leurs nouvelles chambres, ils en avaient une chacun, comme l'assistante sociale l'avait vivement conseillé à Hermione lors de sa dernière visite chez Ron.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily, où se trouvait un grand lit avec un énorme coeur en guise de tête de lit. Hermione coucha la petite fille de deux ans dans son lit et les garçons et leur tante lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Lily ne répondit pas, tant elle était fatiguée.

Puis Hermione et James allèrent coucher Albus, qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir sa propre chambre, avec tous les jouets dont il avait toujours rêvé, les murs étaient décorés au goût du petit garçon : dans des couleurs claires et lumineuses, Albus avait insisté pour que son oncle Ron accroche une maquette moldue du système solaire au dessus d'un petit bureau, et il y avait un plafond parsemé d'étoiles, qu'Hermione avait placées en suivant une carte du ciel.

Puis Hermione conduisit James dans sa chambre. Le rouquin était aux anges. Sa chambre était plus sombre que celle de son frère, mais elle débordait de posters et de dessins en tous genres. Le petit garçon posa son regard sur le visage attendri de sa tante.

-Tante Hermione, c'est vrai que Albus et moi on va aller à l'école?

Hermione resta muette. Elle n'avait pas parlé aux enfants de cette décision, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était elle-même pas sûre de les mettres à l'école dès le mois de septembre (lequel arriverait très vite, puisque le mois d'août venait de commencer). Et la jeune femme ne savait pas non plus comment les garçons et Lily réagiraient à cette nouvelle.

-Dans une école moldue? Insista James.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Où tu as entendu ça? Demanda la brunette.

James baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Mais avec l'agilité d'un enfant de six ans et demi, il changea de sujet en arborant un air tout à fait innocent.

-Tante Hermione, chantonna le garçon en posant un regard brillant de malice. Est-ce que c'est vrai que les moldus font l'école aux enfants avant onze ans?

-Oui, James, confirma la jeune femme dans un sourire attendri.

-Et c'est vrai que toi tu y es allée?

-Oui. Mes parents étaient moldus, donc je suis allée à l'école moldue.

-Comment c'est? S'exclama James.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle haussa les épaules, tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait décrire l'école.

-L'école... L'école c'est un endroit génial, où on rencontre des amis et où on apprends tout un tas de choses. Toi, tu en penses quoi... Tu voudrais aller à l'école?

James haussa les épaules à son tour.

-Bah... Albus dit que l'école ça doit être trop bien, comme disaient papa et maman à propos de Poudlard.

Il y avait une expression de sincère tendresse sur le visage du petit garçon lorsqu'il évoquait ses parents. Il avait l'air encore plus aux anges que quelques minutes auparavant. Il était irrésistible. Hermione caressa la joue du petit rouquin.

-Tes parents aimaient Poudlard, mais l'école moldue et Poudlard sont deux choses différentes. Ton père n'a pas eut une bonne expérience à l'école, mais je pense qu'il aurait été content de te voir te plaire dans une école moldue.

-Maman, elle était pas à l'école?

-Non, mais je connais assez ta mère pour savoir qu'elle aurait adoré.

Le petit garçon pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir en adoptant un air pensif. Quand il plongea à nouveaux son regard brun dans celui d'Hermione, il souriait.

-Moi je veux bien essayer l'école, déclara-t-il.

Il se pencha pour enlacer sa tante.

-Merci Tante Hermione, chuchota-t-il. Merci d'être restée avec nous.

Les paroles du petit rouquin firent frissonner Hermione qui retint de justesse des larmes de tendresse. James avait été le plus touché des trois enfants par la mort de ses parents, certainement parce qu'il était assez âgé pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il arrivait encore à Albus et Lily de poser des questions à propos de leurs parents, Parfois Lily les réclamait... Mais James avait tout de suite compris ce que la disparition de ses parents voulait vraiment dire.

-Tu es bien mieux que je le pensais avant que tu arrives, ajouta James avec une pointe de culpabilité.

James avait beaucoup pleuré et il s'était appuyé sur la seule figure adulte qui avait été à ses côtés dans l'immédiat, malgré tout, Hermione avait bien senti une distance entre elle et le petit garçon : James parlait peu, il écoutait peu aussi et il restait en retrait au début... Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James d'avoir été méfiant, après tout, il avait été plongé dans un univers totalement inconnu juste après avoir perdu son père et sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Hermione, toi aussi tu es beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que je l'espérais.

Ils échangèrent un petit éclat de rire et Hermione embrassa le front du garçon.

-Dors, il est déjà tard.

Il opina et elle quitta la chambre à petits pas. Son coeur bondissait encore dans sa poitrine tant elle était émue.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait enfin vraiment une place dans cette famille ? Elle n'en doutait plus un seul instant.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Une petite review ? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le dernier chapitre ! :) (il sera suivi d'un épilogue ;) )

J'espère que cette ficition continue de vous plaire, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Après la journée chargée qu'ils avaient eut, les enfants s'étaient endormis aussitôt, suivis de près par Hermione qui s'écroula dans son lit. Les paroles de James résonnaient encore dans son esprit et Hermione se sentit pousser des ailes. Si elle n'avait pas encore tout fait pour ces enfants, elle le ferai dès le lendemain.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ginny et Harry. De là où ils étaient, ils devaient être fiers de leurs beaux et courageux enfants. James était un très bon garçon, il était assez solide pour prendre soin de son petit frère et de sa petite soeur. Albus était un enfant étrange, avec des idées et des goût bizarres, mais il y avait chez lui une forme de lucidité extraordinaire : il deviendrait sans aucun doute une grande personne. Lily était douce et timide, jusqu'à ce que son véritable caractère se révèle et alors elle devenait une vraie boule d'énergie, elle avait déjà de l'autorité à son âge et ne se laissait pas faire avec ses frères : elle aussi serait quelqu'un de fort, comme sa mère.

Le visage de Ginny s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione. Peut-être que la rouquine serait fière de sa meilleure amie, si elle pouvait la voir ? Peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse pour Hermione et les enfants. Et pour Ron...

A la pensée de Ron, Hermione sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Elle adressa une prière silencieuse à Ginny. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle ne croyait pas qu'une puissance Divine puisse permettre un quelconque lien entre les vivants et les morts. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer que Ginny pouvait voir à quel point ses enfants avaient été merveilleux et qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans nul doute.

Elle plongea dans un sommeil lourd.

C'est Pattenrond qui la réveilla. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Hermione avait l'habitude que son chat la réveille pour réclamer quelques caresses, elle passa machinalement une main sur la tête poilue du chat. Mais l'animal se dégagea des caresses de sa maîtresse, ce qui inquiéta Hermione.

C'est là qu'elle entendit les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Hermione se redressa et chercha à tâtons sa baguette, posée près de l'oreiller. Quand elle la sentit sous ses doigts tremblants , elle s'en empara et sortit du lit aussi vite et silencieusement que possible.

C'était bien sa veine... Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis vingt-quatre heures dans cette maison que, déjà, un voleur s'y introduisait.

Hermione contourna le lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lentement. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir complet, comme toute la maison... Elle hésita un moment à allumer le bout de sa baguette, en songeant que la lumière dissuaderait peut-être le cambrioleur de continuer son crime... Mais si, au contraire, il en profitait pour l'attaquer ? Qui veillerait sur les enfants si elle se faisait blesser ou pire... ?

Il y eut à nouveau du mouvement dans l'escalier, cette fois-ci ça se rapprochait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Hermione leva le poing et murmura un enchantement vers la cage d'escalier. Un éclair lumineux rouge s'échappa de sa baguette et percuta violemment la rampe d'escalier, manquant de peu l'homme qui s'était figé.

-Bordel, Hermione ! S'écria la voix de Ron Weasley. Tu es complètement folle !

Il illumina le couloir avec sa baguette et Hermione pu enfin voir son visage. Aussitôt, la jeune femme laissa retomber ses bras le longs de son corps, à la fois soulagée et effarée.

-Oh mon Dieu, mumura-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers Ron pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, mais le garçon la stoppa net en attrapant ses épaules et en plongeant son regard azur dans le sien.

-Ce n'est que moi, assura-t-il pour la rassurer. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement et le força à la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son inspection.

-Mon Dieu, Ron ! Ron, je suis désolée, marmonait-elle.

-Hey, la calma Ron. Ca va, je n'ai rien.

Elle se calma enfin après s'être assuré que Ron était sain et sauf. Mais quand son regard se posa sur le visage du rouquin, le temps sembla se suspendre et Hermione éclata en sanglots. Paralysé, Ron hésita un instant, le regard accroché à la silhouette tremblante de sa petite amie. Hermione n'était pas revenue depuis très longtemps, mais assez pour que Ron ait découvert que la petite et innocente Hermione avait fait place à une femme au fort caractère... C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait s'effondrer de la sorte... Certainement parce que jusque là, elle s'était interdit de laisser tomber les barrières devant les enfants...

Le rouquin la pris dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Tout en essayant de la rassurer, il la conduisit dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et il l'installa sur une chaise pour pouvoir lui faire une tasse de thé. Il ficha la tasse fumante entre les mains de la brunette et posa deux mains rassurantes sur ses frêles épaules.

Hermione se calma lentement. Quand ses pleurs cessèrent, elle lança un regard gêné vers Ron.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Ron balaya ses excuses d'un revers de mains, signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser.

-Tu... Tu veux parler ?

Elle hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse. Visiblement, elle-même ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Finalement, Ron rompit le silence après une longue minute de silence pesant.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Tu regrettes d'avoir gardé les enfants... Et d'avoir quitté New York ? Demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Hermione se dégagea de l'emprise de Ron et se retourna vers lui avec une expression chargée d'horreur.

-Tu es fou ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Ron resta un peu en retrait, intimidé par le changement d'attiude de la jeune femme.

-Tu as vraiment pensé... Tu as vraiment pensé que je pouvais regretter ? Demanda la brunette d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine.

Ron s'approcha un peu, mais resta à bonne distance, redoutant la colère de Hermione.

-Pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Mais tu pleurais, tu pleurais d'un seul coup et je ne savais pas pourquoi...

-Ron ! L'interrompit Hermione. Comment as-tu pu penser...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'en revenant toujours pas.

-Ron, repris-t-elle, comment pourrai-je regretter une vie de solitude et réduite au travail ? Comment ? Alors qu'ici, j'ai retrouvé une famille que j'avais perdu depuis trop longtemps. J'ai même une nouvelle famille !

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, désolé.

-Ron, ici j'ai tout ce dont n'importe qui pourrait rêver. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis heureuse ici, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas ressenti un tel bonheur.

-Je m'excuse, Hermione, murmura le jeune homme.

Il se jeta au cou de la brunette pour l'enlacer. Elle l'accueillit dans ses bras sans rancune, car elle voyait que le rouquin regrettait sincèrement d'avoir pensé une telle chose d'elle, et puis il avait bien le droit de douter d'elle après tout ce qui les avait séparés...

-Mais alors... Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait occasionné cette crise de larmes... Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années de pleurer ainsi sans raison particulière... Peut-être était-ce pour cela ? Peut-être évacuait-elle tout simplement ces années de silences et de tension... ?

-Tu m'as fait peur, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent enlacé quelques minutes, puis Hermione sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle se sépara doucement du garçon et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien.

-Pourquoi es-tu chez moi au milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait si peur, Hermione... Mais en rentrant chez moi, la maison était si vide... Je n'ai pas résisté très longtemps sans toi et les enfants... Avoua le rouquin.

Hermione resta impassible. Son regard resta planté dans celui de Ron, ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme. Finalement, Hermione replongea dans les bras de Ron et l'entraîna à la bercer tout doucement.

-Ron.

Il soupira en attendant la suite. Il redoutait toujours qu'elle lui en veuille...

-En fait, il y a bien quelque chose qui pourrait me rendre définitivement heureuse, tu sais ?

Il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir et jeta un regard vers la jeune femme.

-Tu veux dire...

-J'aimerai que tu viennes vivre ici. Je le veux toujours.

Ron se perdit dans la contemplation de la jeune femme.

-C'est aussi quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux, approuva le roux.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	19. Epilogue

Bonsoir !

Voici le fameux épilogue :)

Je vous remercie encore et une dernière fois pour tous vos messages, vos follows et vos favorites, j'ai été très agréablement surprise par la popularité de ma fiction ! Je n'en espérais pas tant :)

J'espère vous retrouver très vite et pour tout vous avouer, j'ai une fiction en route et j'aimerai la poster en Octobre si possible :)

Je vous laisse tout le loisir de lire mon épilogue, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'aime ^^

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse fumante de thé entre les mains et le regard perdu dans le vague. Quand Ron trouva sa compagne dans cet état, il ne pu s'empêcher de la rejoindre et de partager sa douleur.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Murmura la burnette.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables, essayant d'ignorer les mèches grises qui commençaient à apparaître. A côté d'elle, Ron, qui n'avait pas changé malgré les quelques années qui avaient passé, soupira à son tour.

-La maison est déjà bien calme... Commenta-t-il.

Hermione opina et son regard balaya la cuisine et le salon. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de désespoir. Ron ne savait plus comment consoler la femme de sa vie, et lui-même sentait que les choses allaient devenir différentes... Et que ce serait peut-être dur pour eux.

Il enlaça sa petite amie et soupira à nouveau.

Dans l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes filles. Les deux rouquines entrèrent dans la maison en riant, les bras chargés de paquets divers. Certainement des achats qu'elles avaient fait sur le chemin de traverse pour la rentrée.

Elles furent suivies de près par un petit rouquin, qui se précipita vers la cuisine pour y trouver ses parents. Hermione ouvrit les bras et le garçon s'y engouffra pour se perdre dans une étreinte maternelle qui semblait lui avoir manqué.

-Maman ! S'écrièrent les deux filles en arrivant enfin dans la cuisine. Regarde ce que James nous a acheté !

Le regard de Hermione rencontra celui de sa fille, puis celui de Lily Potter. La petite Lily avait bien changé depuis la première fois que sa tante l'avait rencontrée. Elle était assez grande pour une fille de quatorze ans et plutôt élégante. Elle ressemblait tellement à Ginny...

-Tu veux vois ma nouvelle robe, maman ? Demanda Lily avec avidité.

Hermione sourit. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où Lily l'avait appelé de la sorte... Ce n'était pas longtemps après la naissance de Rose... Lily avait appelé sa tante "maman" par mégarde, mais après plusieurs incidents de la sorte, Hermione avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec la petite fille. Il se trouvait que Lily était trop jeune pour garder des souvenirs de ses parents... Et que le fait d'entendre Hermione dire au bébé qu'elle était sa maman l'avait rendue légèrement jalouse...

Finalement Hermione avait consentit à laisser Lily l'appeler ainsi, mais elle avait fait en sorte de toujours rappeler à la rouquine qui était réellement sa mère. Lily était tout à fait consciente que Hermione était sa tante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'appeler "maman" le plus naturellement du monde.

Albus avait suivit son exemple, lui qui ne gardait que des souvenirs très vagues de ses parents. Quant à James, il avait longtemps hésité... De peur de vexer sa tante et son oncle. Mais Ron et Hermione l'avait rassuré : il était parfaitement libre de les appeler comme il l'entendait.

James était le seul des trois enfants à ne pas donner le nom de ses parents à son oncle et sa tante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les aimer tendrement.

-Montrez-moi ça, fit Hermione.

Les filles commencèrent à déballer leurs sacs sous le regard attentif de Hermione. La brunette posa les yeux sur le visage concentré de Rose. La petite rouquine aux cheveux aussi indomptables que ceux de sa mère était le parfait mélange de ses parents. Son regard azur croisa celui de sa mère et la fillette sourit. A douze ans, Rose était l'élève la plus intelligente de sa classe, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère ; elle était aussi terriblement habile au Quiditch, ce qui plaisait particulièrement à son père.

Ron posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Hermione, lui aussi attendait de voir les fameuses robes que James avait offert à ses soeurs. Car c'est ainsi qu'ils les considéraient : comme des frères et soeurs. Et cela convenait parfaitement à tout le monde.

Les filles mirent enfin la main sur leurs robes et les brandirent victorieusement avant de les montrer avec plus d'application à leurs parents.

C'est alors qu'un grand garçon brun entra dans la cuisine. Son regard emmeraude sonda la pièce et tomba sur le défilé de mode qui s'y déroulait. Il laissa apparaître un sourire entendu. Puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette frêle et étrangement triste de Hermione. Il s'approcha à grand pas de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère et tous deux s'observèrent un instant.

Si Lily était le portrait craché de sa mère avec des yeux verts, Albus, lui, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry. Hermione était tellement fière de lui... Le petit garçon un peu secoué par la perte de ses parents s'était révélé être un grand sorcier. Il était le meilleur élève de sa classe et peut-être même de tout Poudlard, il avait l'intelligence et la lucidité que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir... Il avait beaucoup grandit et cet été son corps s'était beaucoup sculpté. Il était imposant.

Il s'approcha de ses parents adoptifs pour les enlacer.

-James viendra vous voir dans la semaine, déclara-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, incappable de répondre quoique ce soit. Sa gorge était nouée.

-Maman... Soupira Albus.

-Maman ? Ajouta le petit Hugo. Tout va bien ?

-Oui... Oui...

Les enfants cessèrent tout mouvement, leur attention se fixa sur leur mère. Du haut de ses seize ans, Albus semblait être le seul à comprendre ce qui la rendait si triste.

-Je t'en prie, fit le brun, ce n'est que pour l'année...

-Je sais, je sais... Répliqua Hermione pour couper court.

Mais cela ne sembla pas prendre et Albus lui pris la main.

-Hugo n'est pas le premier à s'en aller...

Le regard de Hermione se posa sur son plus jeune fils. Hugo avait les cheveux d'un roux très foncé et il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il était très malin, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il serait un grand sorcier à son tour. Il n'avait pas la même passion que son père pour le Quiditch, mais il se débrouillait. Il aimait beaucoup la lecture. Hermione l'aimait beaucoup, non seulement parce qu'il était le petit dernier, mais parce qu'il lui ressemblait énormément... Un peu comme Albus.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça...

-Quoi, alors ?

Hermione regarda tour à tour tous ses enfants. Ils la quittaient tous pour de bon. Entre tous les quatre qui allaient à Poudlard et James qui emménageait avec Alice Longdubat... Comment Ron et elle allaient vivre après le départ de tous les enfants en septembre ?

-Il n'y aura plus d'enfants à la maison... Murmura Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux.

-Eh bien, fit Lily, vous allez enfin pouvoir avoir une vie de couple. Pas de parents.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent choqués. Ils n'y avaient jamais pensé, mais au final ils n'avaient pas eut une vie de jeune couple jusqu'ici...

-Oui, approuva Albus. On pensait que ça vous réjouirait, ajouta-t-il.

Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Les deux parents restèrent bouche bée... Leurs enfants avaient pensé à tout, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas les principaux concernés... Et ça n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Ron et Hermione.

-Et c'est pour ça... Fit la voix hésitante de Hugo.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son plus jeune fils. Le petit garçon se balançait d'un pieds à l'autre, visiblement intimidé. Il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin qu'il posa sur la table, face à ses parents. Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle ouvrit l'écrin.

-C'est pour ça, repris Hugo, qu'on a décidé de vous offrir ceci.

-Qu'est-ce que... Marmonna Ron.

Hermione sortit deux anneaux de l'écrin et les contempla avec stupeur.

-Il est temps que vous pensiez à vous, fit Albus. Il s'agit de vos alliances. Avec Grand-mère, on a déjà plannifié un bon nombre de détails. Nous savions que vous le voudriez, alors nous avons pris la liberté de vous organiser un beau mariage.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en croire ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle et Ron échangèrent un regard ahuri. Les alliances étaient toutes simples, des anneaux dorés. L'une était plus grandes que l'autre, mais à part cela elles étaient semblables. A l'intérieur, Hermione découvrit l'inscription suivante : "plus que des Parents".

-Elles vous plaisent ?

Hermione releva la tête et son regard croisa celui malicieux de James qui était entré sans faire de bruit. Il était très grand, sûrement un gène qu'il tenait du côté des Weasley. Ses cheveux roux étaient décoiffés, comme ceux de son père, et il se tenait droit et fier, comme sa mère. Il alla enlacer son oncle et sa tante qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

-Mais... Mais... Bafouilla Ron quand le jeune homme le libéra.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler, tant elle était surprise et transportée de bonheur.

-Avant que tout le monde s'en aille à Poudlard, faîte nous le plaisir d'accepter notre cadeau, fit James avec confiance.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais songé au mariage avant, ils avaient été d'abord occupés à devenir parents de trois enfants, puis ils avaient eux-mêmes eut deux autres enfants... Puis leur situation leur avait tout à fait convenu, Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se marier pour s'aimer profondément et fonder une famille.

Mais les enfants avaient sûrement raison, il était temps de profiter d'être seulement tous les deux. Et même si des années plus tôt, la cohabitation juste tous les deux n'avait pas été fructueuse, depuis ils avaient fait du chemin ensemble.

Un sourire radieux se dessinait sur le visage de Ron.

-Et la lune de miel... Fit-il en riant. C'est quand vous serez tous à Poudlard ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se laissa étreindre par tout le monde, heureuse.

Elle avait appris à changer de vie quand les enfants étaient apparus dans le semblant de vie qu'elle avait mené.

D'abord elle avait appris à prendre plus soin des autres et d'elle-même. Puis sa véritable vie de parent avait commencé, et la jeune Hermione Granger, qui vivait dans un appartement minable à New York, seule avec son chat, était devenue une nouvelle Molly Weasley avec ses cinq enfants à la maison, des enfants à qui elle donnait tout et qui le lui rendaient bien.

Elle avait appris à vivre dans le bonheur tout ce temps, à affronter les moments difficiles et à faire plaisir à sa famille.

Et aujourd'hui, ils lui offraient de découvrir une nouvelle vie à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de goûter : une vie à deux.

Décidément, ces enfants lui avaient appris bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais osé l'imaginer.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Je vous quitte sur ces mots, en espérant que mon épilogue vous aura plu :)

A bientôt tout le monde, j'espère ;)


End file.
